The Next Adventure
by ILoveIt09
Summary: Chapter 22 is up. Anyway this is the story of Kel right after Lady Knight. P.S. There is no kidnapping, or anything like it. It's different. KD. R&R, you know you want to.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This is the only time I'm going to write this, everything except the plot and a couple characters I might add all belong to Tamora Pierce.

* * *

**

**Chapter 1

* * *

**

_"Kel!" shouted Neal. "Are you going to dream all day? She's waiting for me!"_

_Lovers, Kel thought, rolling her eyes. At least there was one headache she didn't have. She was about to tell her friend he could wait when she remembered that she'd get to see Dom while at Steadfast. It would be nice to be able to sit and chat for a while without kidnapping, flight, and war to distract them._

_She nudged Hoshi to a trot._

**(A/n the italics above are the last couple of sentences in Lady Knight by Tamora Pierce the Wonderful.)**

Kel and Merric talked about the defense of New Hope. Neal sighed. Neal fidgeted. Neal squirmed. Kel asked, "Is there a problem, Neal?" Her voice was laced with amusement.

Neal replied anxiously. "Don't you think we're going kinda slow? I mean we have to be Steadfast before Yuki. I have to make sure everything is alright."

Kel smirked. She winked at Merric and Tobe. Kel responded. "Well, I think we'll be there a little before Yuki. I mean we can't go that fast or the horse we'll be tired. I mean what could possible go wrong. It's not like there will be bandits or Scanrans, Neal. So just calm down."

Kel knew this would do anything, but calm him down. Neal was the best pessimist. Neal wrung his hands, but stopped realizing that Kel was teasing him. Neal asked, "Kel, what have I ever done to you to make torment me? Wait, don't answer that. When did you become such a bully to those in love?"

Kel grinned. "Ever since I hung around you and Alanna."

Merric joined in. "Neal, don't worry. The worst that could happen is that Yuki would come to her sense and not marry you."

Neal shrieked. "Yuki would never do that."

Peachblossom as if given the signal, tried to take a bite out of Neal, but years of avoiding Peachblossom's teeth had allowed Neal to move out of the way with only him squealing like a girl. Everybody, but Neal laughed.

Neal sighed. Kel, seeing that he was really worried, tried to comfort him. "Neal, I'm sure everything will be alright."

Tobe nodded. Merric added, "She's completely in love with you."

Neal basked. "Merric and Kel, you right. Yuki is in love with me. I mean how could she not be. I'm great."

Kel smirked at Neal's ego. Kel said, not wanting Neal's ego to get bigger, "Meathead, watch it, your head is inflating."

Merric and Tobe laughed. Peachblossom snickered. Neal blushed crimson. Everything was solved. Tobe started to sing.

By nightfall, they saw Steadfast glowing on the horizon. Neal whooped exuberantly. Kel smiled gratefully. Merric said, "Good. Now we can ditch Neal."

* * *

Tobe was nearly asleep in his saddle. Kel moved Hoshi beside Peachblossom to make sure the Tobe didn't fall off. Within a few minutes they were inside Steadfast. It seemed that they had arrived just in time for the celebrations.

Owen and Rengar **a/n** **I think this is the name of the guy. I don't remember if he was a Mastiff or Steadfast, but he's going to be a Steadfast with Owen)**, met them at the stables. Owen rushed toward Kel, enveloping her in a big bear hug. Kel coughed, "Owen, enough. It's good to see you, too."

Owen blushed. Then a voice spoke. "Yeah, Owen. You can't just keep her to yourself. I want a piece of her."

Kel recognizing the voice ran toward the stranger. She remembered just in time to not throw herself at him. Kel smiled up at Dom meeting his blue eyes. Dom leaned down and whispered into her ear. "Let's play with meathead."

Kel, having spent fours of her nineteen years with Dom, smiled. Kel turned to Neal looking at him with her Yamani Mask on. Neal immediately asked, "What's wrong, Kel?"

Kel turned and leaned into Dom because she couldn't stop shaking with silent laughter. Dom immediately hugged Kel, holding his arms around her. Dom replied Neal. "Neal, I'm sorry, but Yuki has decided since you made her wait that she would plan everything. And that Lord Wyldon would walk her down the isle and be the godfather of your first child."

Neal turned green. "Yo-uurr kidding? You have to be kidding. She wouldn't."

Neal looked positively sick at the thought of the Stump being in his wedding and him being the godfather of his child. However, Owen, not knowing they were playing a joke, said, "Dom, where did you hear this? I know everything that goes on with Lord Wyldon and he never mentioned it."

Neal realizing that Kel and Dom had played a trick was outraged. "Dom, I'm going to get you. You won't know when or where but I will."

Dom, not worried, replied, "I don't think you could, Meathead."

Merric was shaking with laughter. He motioned that he was leaving and was taking Owen, his friend, and Neal with him. Kel suddenly realized that Dom still held her pushed her palms against his chest. Kel thought I am a rock, a smooth, emotionless rock. Even though she tried to control her face from giving away anything she blushed. Kel muttered, "Sorry, about that."

Dom said, "Sorry about what I couldn't have planned that better."

Kel said, "I leaned into you longer than I should have."

Dom lifted her chin up. "You can lean on me anytime you want to. I'm always here for you Kel." Kel stare into his blue eyes and moved up to kiss him. But Tobe sleepily called out, "Lady, are you here?"

Kel said, "Yes. I'm coming." She gave a shrug and smile to Dom. She headed toward Tobe. She picked him up saying, "…time for bed…"

Dom stood staring at where Kel had been moments ago. He thought does Kel know what she does to me. Probably not because I'm to much of a Meathead to tell her. And she only sees me as a friend. With those thoughts, he left the stable.

* * *

**Hey I rewrote this chapter a little bit.**

**Crazy Lady Knight**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Thanks for the Reviews. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

**

Kel woke up the next morning with the sparrows pecking at her to feed them. Kel opened her eyes, and saw that it was a little past dawn. She got up and washed her face and such. Then got dressed in her practice clothes, and feed the sparrows before she went out to the practice courts.

There was nobody there, so Kel just started her glaive patterns. By the end of her practice, she was going so fast you could only hear the whistling of the blade cutting the air. When Kel finished, a certain Lady Knight was there.

Alanna said, "Kel, well done. Now you have to teach me how to use one of those pig-stickers **(a/n I think that is what Alanna called it before. Someone tell me if I'm wrong.)**. So what do I do first?"

Kel grinned. "Well first thing, it's called a glaive. Second, having one might be good. But I think Yuki will bring more than one with her."

Alanna nodded. "Well, I guess I'll just have to wait. So do you want to duel if you're not too tired?"

Kel said. "I don't know…."

Alanna chortled. "Come, Kel. What could an old thing like me have against a young knight like you, who not to mention is taller."

Neal and Dom walked into the practice court hearing Alanna's last sentence. Neal said. "Don't believe her lies, Kel. She's like a viper, once she has you she never let's go."

Alanna turned to Neal. "Nealan, do you want to say that again? I don't think you want to say that again, because the gods have a way of striking down boys who are mean to their elders. And it would be a shame it if you couldn't make it to your own wedding."

Neal gulped; clearly he was scared of what his old knight master might do. And he should be. Neal replied shakily. "I-I didn't say anything, Lady Alanna."

Dom laughed. "Neal, rule number one: never argue with a lady. Rule number two, the lady is always right. And rule number three, if the lady is wrong refer back to rule number two."

Kel smiled. "Meathead, you should listen to Dom, he's right."

Neal shuddered, "Dom right. It's a freak miracle."

Alanna mused. "Meathead. It fits you Nealan. I would give congratulations to whoever thought that name up. It's genius."

Dom and Kel laughed. Dom bowed. "Thank you, milady. The name for him just came naturally."

Alanna laughed. "You're welcome, but I should thank you. I now how a new name for my former squire."

Neal cried. "Why does no one see my genius? Why must they have perfection?"

Dom retorted, "What genius?"

Neal replied. "Why don't you and those two just start an 'I love to make fun of Neal Club'."

Kel said, "That's not a bad idea."

Neal smiled wickedly. "Kel, why don't you duel Alanna?"

Alanna whooped. "Yes, yes. A duel. The Lioness versus the Protector of the Small."

Alanna's whooping had attractive a lot of attention from the citizens and passersby. They all started to chanted. "Fight Fight Fight….."

Kel threw her hands up. Kel shouted. "Fine. I give up. I'll fight. Just hush."

But the damage was already done. Pretty much everybody at Steadfast was there. All of Kel's friends and the Own were there. Lerant was taking bets from everybody who would win. Lord Raoul walked up to clear the confusion. "Listen up. The duel against the Lioness and the Protector of the Small will take place at noon today. Now everybody go back to work."

Kel marched up to her former knight master. "Sir, how could you do that?"

Raoul replied. "Kel, someone has to." Then he turned to Lerant and yelled. "Place a noble on Kel for me."

Alanna walked up to them. "Well, Raoul, are you against me? Because if you are this means war."

Raoul, knowing Alanna, turned back to Lerant. "Place a noble on Alanna, too."

Alanna nodded, "That's better. Now, Kel, it's time for breakfast. We wouldn't want you to past out, would we?"

The smaller knight mercilessly dragged the bigger and younger knight away. Neal said. "Now, that is someone you would not want to cross."

Dom and Raoul agreed. Dom said. "Nor Kel."

Raoul said nervously. "Are we men, or are we boys? Women do not rule us, and we are not afraid of them." As if lady knights had heard, they turned around and stared. "Then again, may be we are."

Neal and Dom nodded.

* * *

At noon there was a pretty big crowd for the fight. Tobe sat on the fence, waiting for the fighting to start. He heard. "Which ones which. The leggy-brunette with dreamer eyes, the lioness? Or is she the red-head who's yelling at everybody?"

Tobe replied. "The Lioness is the red-head. And the tall one is the Protector of the Small."

The same voice said. "I wouldn't mind getting with the Protector." And that was followed with jeering and clapping. Tobe, not wanting to hear, went to help Kel.

Kel was nervous. She thought how can I fight the Lioness, my hero. She'll chop me up.

Tobe saw that his lady was nervous and said. "Lady, you'll win. I mean the Lioness is just an old, loud lady. What does she have against you?"

Kel smiled. Raoul joined in. "Kel, if I didn't think you would win, then I wouldn't bet on you. Come Kel, I trained you myself."

Kel nodded. Dom gave her a hug and said. "Kel, you can do it. Or else I'm down 5 nobles."

Kel felt braver now that Dom had said that he believed in her. Lerant came up to her. "Well, Kel, the bets are split even."

Alanna shouted. "Come on, Kel. It's noon."

Kel walked out on the practice court. Raoul was the judge. He shouted for the duel to begin.

Alanna struck first in a blur of motion. Kel quickly parried. The battle advanced with a blur of motion. Alanna was the fire to Kel's ice. Alanna tried to side-swept Kel, but Kel blocked. Then Kel attacked back, making Alanna go to the defensive. The battle went to and fro with neither knight giving.

Finally, Kel faked a stumble. Alanna thinking that she had the upper hand moved in for the kill. But Kel swapped her and brought her sword, too, to Alanna's throat. Raoul said, "The duel is a tie."

"Alanna," said Kel. "I don't think I have ever been in a duel like that before."

Alanna replied. "Of course not. I am the King's Champion after all, and I'm not some man that thinks you're just a woman. And you plenty much fight with men only. So this was refreshing not to mention a good duel."

Dom gave Kel some water, which she immediately drank. Alanna had, also, gotten water from Neal.

Neal said. "Well. Wasn't that something? I was sure Alanna would have been killed."

Alanna refuted. "Excuse me, Queenscoove."

"Nothing." Neal quickly amended. "Why don't we get something to eat? I'm starved."

Alanna said. "Wow. He actually is getting smarter. It's a miracle."

Everybody laughed, while Neal protested that he had always been smart. And that they the idiots just hadn't realized his brilliance.

Dom replied only in his dreams that were true, sending everybody laughing, and gasping for air.

* * *

**Hey people, I revised this chapter a bit. But they're only small changes.**

**Crazy Lady Knight**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people, thanks for the reviews. And thanks for the corrections because I absolutely hate grammar. Sorry it took so long for to update. I've been swamped at school.

* * *

**

Kel, Dom, Alanna, Merric, and Raoul were all at the mess hall. Dom was telling everybody a story of Neal and him. "…so I was practicing. Neal came up to me and said 'That sword doesn't look very sharp.' I replied. 'You idiot, that's why I'm sharpen it.' Mind that Neal was dumber than he is now."

Alanna scoffed. "I find that hard to believe." Everybody nodded.

Dom continued. "So I suggested that we climb over the fence, poke a bull and see how it reacts to the sword's sharpness. I also suggested that Neal be the one to do it, because this was a scientific test. And seeing how Neal was the scientist."

Kel said horrified with delight. "You didn't."

Dom grinned evilly. "Yes, I did. Okay, we climbed over the fence. So I gave Neal my sword and pointed at a mean looking bull. Saying 'Neal, that one looks healthy. Why don't you poke that one? And you should do it more than once to get consistent results.'" Alanna and Kel were leaning on each other for support, because they were laughing so hard.

Dom continued. "Neal went over to the bull and poked. Then he did it again and again. I have never seen a bull more mad. And to top it off, Neal was wearing red. So the bull started chasing Neal around…."

Just at that moment, Neal bursted in. Neal demanded. "What are you doing, Dom?"

"Why, dear Nealan, I'm telling them the bull story." Dom replied sweetly.

Neal charged forth and tackled Dom. Dom and Neal wrestled around the floor. Neal tried to get another punch in, but Dom blocked. Dom punched Neal. Then Dom tried to get Neal in a headlock, but Neal wriggled out. Neal and Dom continued to fight, while everybody else was laughing at the cousins.

Eventually, Dom won. Merric said between his laughter. "Come on, Neal. Let's go to fix you up."

Dom and Neal had both gotten some good punches in, but Neal looked worst for wear. Kel went over and gave Dom a hand. "Let's get you to Duke Baird. Wouldn't want the court ladies nagging me to death about how I let you face go to waste."

Dom replied. "I wouldn't let them."

Kel sighed. She put Dom's arm over her shoulders to help him walk. Dom knowing that he could walk perfectly well said nothing. Kel asked, while they walked out of the mess hall. "I can't help, but wonder what happened to Neal. You didn't finish the story."

The only people that were left were Alanna and Raoul. Alanna said. "We need to get Dom and Kel together. They're perfect for each other. But they're both to shy to admit their feelings so we have to do something. Are you with me, Raoul?"

Raoul nodded. Alanna started to plan. "Okay, here is what we'll do……"

* * *

While Alanna and Raoul were plotting, Kel and Dom arrived at the infirmary. Kel handed Dom over to Duke Baird. Dom asked. "Kel, will you wait for me? If you don't I won't tell you the rest of the story." 

Kel nodded. Duke Baird led Dom off to a cot, while Kel sat down and admired the stars.

* * *

Lucien had just arrived. He was walking around to get his bearings, when he saw a tall, womanly figure lying on the grass. Luc walked up to the lady, not knowing why. But he just had this feeling that he had to get to know her. 

The closer he came; he plainly saw that the lady was a beauty. She had shoulder length dirty blonde hair. Her face was delicate: a straight regal nose with high cheekbones, kissable lips, and her most exquisite feature were her eyes. They were hazel with the look of a dreamer. They reminded him of someone.

* * *

Kel hearing some one approaching sat up. Kel looked at who was walked and inhaled. The person walking toward her was male and delicious. He was about 6"3 and built with muscles that came from hard labor. He had blonde hair with penetrating green eyes. He looked familiar 

Kel stood up. The stranger said. "Milady, it's not good for a lady such as you to be out at this hour."

Kel responded fiercely, because she hated to be classified as a defenseless lady. "Well this lady can take care of her self. And to whom am I speaking with?"

Luc was taken back, but quickly amended. "I'm sorry if I had offended you. My name is Lucien the Shang Leopard of Yamani. And yo-"

He didn't have time to finish, because Kel had tackled him. Kel yelled. "Luc, it's Kel. Don't you remember?"

Luc looked down. "Kel, it can't be. Kel, I can't believe it. Why are you here?"

Dom came out of the infirmary, to see Kel being held by a tall, handsome stranger. Dom cleared his throat, trying not to be jealous that this guy was holding Kel. Kel turned around and motioned for Dom to come over.

Kel introduced. "Dom, this is Luc, he was one of my best friends in the Yamani Islands. And Luc this is Domitan of Masbolle."

Dom shook Luc's hand. Dom asked, "So Kel, are we going?"

Kel looked at Luc. Luc nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Kel turned to Dom

Dom cleared his throat. "So, who was that, Kel?"

Kel turned back to Dom. "Oh that was Luc. He was my first friend in the Yamani Islands, so back to your story about Neal and the bull."

Dom thought about what he should do, and came to the conclusion that he would act normal. "Okay so where was I?"

Kel responded, "You were at the part where Neal was being chased by a bull."

Dom nodded. "Okay, so Neal was wearing red. The bull started to chase Neal around the ring while I was watching. Neal was screaming like a baby. Finally, Neal tripped into a hole. The bull pasted him, but he landed in hole that had gophers in them. Yep, they beat him up pretty good. I think he had a broken arm and leg with a sprained ankle. He also got a bunch of scratches."

Kel was laughing hard. "Neal got beat up by gophers. That is too good."

Dom asked. "So do you want to go somewhere tomorrow with me?"

Kel replied. "I can't. I'm going to show Luc around? Do you want to come with us?"

Dom responded carefully with his voice even. "I don't know maybe. I got to go to bed. That okay?"

Kel nodded, confused about Dom's sudden strangle behavior. Kel hoped he was okay and figured she would try to accidentally bump into him.

* * *

**Sorry again for not updating earlier. I had a bunch of work. I hope I'll update more, but I can't promise it. I have a bunch of homework and stuff, but the week after next is my spring break so I think I'll update more.**

**Crazy Lady Knight**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay, I wrote two chapters. But I think I'm going to make this one short so don't hurt me. And thanks to those of you who do review. Also is anyone really good at proofreading, if anyone is could they email me, because I, of course, hate grammar.

* * *

**

Kel woke up earlier than usual to practice. It was just before dawn. She got dressed quickly and walked quietly to the practice courts. She started with some basic exercises. Then she began her glaive. Kel was half way through one of her glaive exercises, when another glaive collided with hers.

Kel smiled up at Luc. "Do you think you can handle it?"

Luc replied, "Bring it on, Kel."

Dom thought he would go to the practice courts to get some one on one time with Kel. But when Dom arrived he saw Kel sparring with Luc. Dom felt like he was going to burst with jealous. Dom stomped off the practice courts without saying hello.

Kel turned to see Dom leaving the practice courts without saying goodbye. Kel was mystified why he didn't even say hello. But she shrugged it off to think about it on a later date. And Kel turned back to her fight.

Luc saw that Kel was baffled why Dom didn't say hello, but she shrugged it off. Luc thought there is something going on between the two of them. So I better not interfere. Luc thought I better get to know Dom better, but I'll do that if Kel doesn't kill.

Kel and Luc were exchanging blows at a speed so fast it was amazing. They were attracting a horde of people from their beds to look at the two. It wasn't until Kel got her glaive in the kill position did the fight end.

And when it did the audience that they had attracted was clapping so loud it was deafening. Kel and Luc bowed. Luc asked Kel after the crowd had dispersed, "Kel is there a good place to cool down?"

Kel nodded and led the way.

Dom was at the mess hall when Neal, Merric and the newly, arrived Cleon came in. Dom was in the middle of getting drunk, but wasn't quite there. The group came to where Dom sat. Neal exclaimed. "Wow that was remarkable."

Cleon said. "I know, but I just wonder who that guy was. I have never seen him before."

Dom interrupted with his words slightly slurred. "Whatt are ya talking about now Meathead?"

Neal looked at his cousin for a second and replied hesitantly. "Kel and this new guy were fighting with glaives and they were really going at it."

Dom put his head down on the table and muttered, "Lucien."

Neal looked at his cousin and his cousin's drink and immediately were into action. Neal got Dom up and said. "Dom, why don't we go to your room?" And to Merric and Cleon. "I'll see you guys later."

Neal asked when they out of they mess hall. "Dom, why the hell are you drunk at 10 in the morning?"

* * *

**And I'll end it right here. So tell what you think. And if you have any ideas or any thing. Please Review. Thanks for reading.**

**Crazy Lady Knight**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm soo sorry that I haven't written in a while and I'm not even supposed to be written now because I have a research paper due. But I've been feeling bad about not updating so here it is.

* * *

**

**Previously:**

Neal asked when they out of they mess hall. "Dom, why the hell are you drunk at 10, in the freaking morning?"

**Chapter 5**

Dom replied groggily, "I'm not drunk and it's all Lucien call me Luc's fault."

Neal having no idea what the heck his cousin meant set off working to relieve his cousin's drunkenness. While working, Neal asked again, "What do you mean, you idiot? I don't think you've even meant Lucien before, so why do you say it's his fault?"

Dom, coming out of his drunken emptiness, moaned. "Don't you see Kel LIKES **HIM**. And did you know that she has known him since she was a child."

Neal, not seeing the point, asked, "Why do you care?" Then it hit him. And Neal screeched, "NOO FREAKING WAY."

"This is why I call you meathead. Now shut the hell up. I have a hang over."

Neal retorted. "You wouldn't if you hadn't been drunk at 10 in the morning. And is that any way to talk to your cousin who rescued you from embarrassing yourself. I can't believe you like Kel. I got to tell Yuki when she gets here."

Dom sobered up fast at the thought of Neal telling Yuki, who would tell Kel because she was her friend. "Neal, where did you ever get the fact that I like Kel. I don't like Kel. She's not my type." The last few sentences were kinda of yelled because Dom was getting agitated.

Kel was walking towards Dom's room. She was going to see what Dom was doing. She had come up with a plan that she would spend more time with Dom and make him like her back or at least know that she liked him. Right when she arrived at Dom's door, she heard him yelling, "…….. I don't like Kel. She's not my type."

Those eight words nearly broken Kel's heart in half. She gave a little cry and ran down the hall.

Dom hearing something, hurried to the door just in time to see Kel running away. He slid down to the ground and started to call himself all the names he could think of. Neal watched the whole carriage **(a/n train wreck but they didn't have trains back then so carriage will have to do)** wreck unable to tear his eyes away. Neal was finally snapped out of his daze by seeing Dom lying on the floor.

Neal sat down next to Dom. "So do ya have any ideas to get your fair lady back, meathead?"

Dom muttered, "I'm going to allow you to call me meathead this one time only, because I did the most idiotic thing ever. And I'm working on a plan, but I can't see Kel even looking at me after I yelled those words. What am I going to do?"

"Well, you're going to get off the floor." The deep voice of Raoul said next to the door. Dom and Neal both jumped up at the sound. Raoul chuckled.

Both cousins at the exact same time said, "What are you doing here?"

Raoul shrugged. "I was told to bring you to **her."**

Neal and Dom both gulped loudly. Neal asked, "What does she want?"

Raoul shrugged again and motioned for them to follow. The cousins looked at each other and followed sluggishly.

* * *

**I promise I'll update soon. Wouldn't want you to be kept waiting.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I sorry I haven't updated. I just have a lot of stuff to do, and I have to take my final exams, credit test, end of course test. You name it and I'm taking it.

* * *

**

**Previously:**

Raoul shrugged. "I was told to bring you to **her."**

Neal and Dom both gulped loudly. Neal asked, "What does she want?"

Raoul shrugged again and motioned for them to follow. The cousins looked at each other and followed sluggishly.

* * *

**Chapter 6

* * *

**

Dom wondered what in the world had he done to deserve Alanna's attention. Neal deserved it, but not him at least not until recently. Dom asked, "What exactly does she want?"

"I can't tell you or else I would have to duel her. And since Kel's match with her, she's been training hard these couple of days. And she said," Raoul intimated Alanna's voice. "'I think I taught these country bumpkins a thing or two.' And then she did her evil laugh."

Neal and Dom shuddered. Neal asked, "Do both of us have to come? I mean I have done anything wrong, not that I ever do."

Dom snorted. Raoul plain out laughed. Neal sighed at the idiots that he was stuck with.

Raoul stopped at a door that was Alanna's and George's room. The door swung in without out anybody knocking on it. Alanna motioned them in. "Please have a seat. Would you like to have anything to drink?"

All three men stared at the Lioness. They asked simultaneously, "Are you okay?"

Alanna glared. "Why wouldn't I be okay? Isn't this what a hostess, is supposed to do?"

They gulped and hurried to appease her. "Of course, it's-"

"-just that we would never expect-"

"-you to serve us."

Alanna glared at them. One by one they sat down and accepted the horrible tea that she had made.

Alanna said, "Well, since I have done the proper thing, let's get down to business." She stood up and walked by them. When she walked by them, she hit each of them on the head. "You ignorant fools, how dare you hurt Kel."

Raoul defended himself. "I never hurt Kel. It was just these to meatheads."

Neal spoke up. "I resent that. And I didn't hurt Kel." Dom wisely remained silent.

Alanna responded, "But both of you allowed Dom to say stupid words that hurt her. And both of you could have stopped him. But no, men have to be told what to do. Now you three, are going to do exactly as I say. Are there any questions?

"None, good." Said Alanna before they could speak. "Here is what we'll do…."

By the end everything was planned out. Alanna held Raoul back when Neal and Dom left. "Everything is going according to plan on my side. Yours?" said Alanna.

Raoul replied. "Everything is wonderful. And they don't even know they're being played."

* * *

Kel lied on her bed and cried. She thought _I can't blame Dom for not liking me. I'm just not his type as he so eloquently put it. I guess he wants a proper lady to be with. And I'm just not it. Well I can't and won't change myself for anyone even if I really like him and he has the most amazing eyes ever. Even if-_

Neal gathered his courage outside Kel's door. He took a deep breath and knocked. Kel muttered something like go away. But Neal had years of experience barging in on Kel, and walked in nevertheless.

Whatever he expected, it wasn't what he saw. Neal saw Kel lying on her bed with tears coming down her cheeks. Neal paused for a moment unsure what to do, then move quickly. He handed her a hankie to blot the tears. Neal saw she didn't have her Lump face on, it must be really bad because no matter what the situation was she never showed her emotions so openly. She must have been really affected by Dom's word.

Neal said, "Whenever you're ready to talk, tell me, and I'll listen to everything. Or we can just sit here and badmouth Dom. It works out good both ways for me. But it's your choice."

Kel laughed sadly. "Thanks, Neal. You always know what to say to make me feel better."

"Well, that's what I'm here for. But seriously do you want to talk about it?"

"It's just that I really liked him. And to hear him say, no scream that he doesn't like me, just kills me."

"Kel, I'm pretty sure he didn't mean it. He was just upset about something. And he was kinda of drunk."

"He was upset. So does that excuse him for screaming practically I hate Kel? Huh? Does it?"

"You have a point there. But did you know when Dom is drunk he says the exact opposite of what he means. So he meant to scream I love Kel."

"He didn't sound drunk to me. And I doubt that he loves me. I think he made it abundantly clear that he isn't my type."

Neal sighed, getting through to Kel would take some time. "Why don't we go for a walk and talk about this? What do ya say?"

Kel reluctantly nodded.

* * *

**So what do you think? Review, please. And people please don't forget Lucien. He'll be back. What do you think of Luc? I probably won't be able to write until I finish all my tests. So I'm sorry in advance if I don't get to update sooner. **

ILoveIt09


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, my vacation has started. I will update more if you guys wanted. But whatever.

* * *

**

**Last paragraph of the previous Chapter:**

_"He didn't sound drunk to me. And I doubt that he loves me. I think he made it abundantly clear that he isn't my type."_

_Neal sighed, getting through to Kel would take some time. "Why don't we go for a walk and talk about this? What do ya say?"_

_Kel reluctantly nodded._

* * *

**Chapter 7

* * *

**

Dom was pacing on the path to the garden. He was nervous about Kel, talking to Kel, Kel's rejection, etc. He thought where the Mithros is Neal. Then he turned around and narrowly avoided missing Luc.

Luc put out a hand to steady him, but Dom jerked away. Roughly he asked, "Is there some reason you sneaked up on me or just because you wanted to?"

Luc coldly replied, "I was sneaking up on you I was looking for Kel. Do you nowhere she is?"

He responded rudely, "I don't, but even if I did I wouldn't tell you."

Luc stared at him. "And why is that? I have every right to see Kel as you if not more."

Dom outraged. "I really don't think so. I maybe an idiot but you're jerk. I mean in all the years that I have known Kel I have never once heard her mention you."

Luc spit out. "Well, that is because Kel and I have a special type of relationship, nothing will stop that, imbecile."

Dom shouted. "Meathead!"

"Lunatic."

"Freak."

"Dunce."

"Idiot."

"Fool."

**(A/N: I would have put some colorful cussing in but that probably would have gotten me alerted.)**

Suddenly, Neal and Kel appeared on the path where Dom and Luc where shouting. Neal quickly hurried to stop the 2. Neal yelled at them, "This isn't solving anything."

Dom said. "Neal's right."

Luc agreed. "He is. And I know just the way to solve this problem."

They both nodded at each other before launching at one another. The shouting had already drawn a group of people. The fight drew even more. Kel stared at them then walked away stiffly.

Neal watched Kel walk away. Then he turned to look at those idiots fighting. Looking at them, his temper rose to its peak. Neal roared, "That is enough. Meatheads. You idiots were so busy fighting that you didn't even notice that Kel has left. And when I tried to help, you fools started a fight. I want you 2 to stop, sit, and think about what you have done." The two immediately sat down and frowned. The crowd stared in amazement at Neal. Neal noticed the looks. "And I wanted all you people to leave can't you see this is private. Would you want me to tell everybody about what you do in private?"

* * *

Alanna turned away from her window and sat down by Raoul. She sighed. "That comes from me. I thought he would never get the hang of shouting, but he did. Wasn't it lovely?" 

Raoul nodded and did not show his fear at the sight of Neal looking like his former knight master. Raoul cleared his throat. "I was wondering if we could stop this meddling for a week or so. I have to prepare for the wedding."

Alanna narrowed her eyes. "Excuse me. What did you say?"

"I said could-"

"I know what you said. Meathead. I guess you can and the only reason I'm allowing this is because of Buri. I can do without you for one week. But I will need your men."

"They're yours. Which ones?"

"The Third."

"What. A whole squad. What do you need so many men for?"

"You'll see. And I need them all. It's either you or them. I promise I won't hurt them."

Raoul eyed her suspiciously. "I guess so. I'll tell them tomorrow morning."

Alanna smiled. "Goody."

* * *

Neal was fuming. Dom was brooding. And Luc was pondering. What a lovely bunch they made. Neal spoke first. "Let's get down to business. I assume the fight was over Kel."

Both men nodded.

"Okay, I'm going to ask some questions and I want you to answer. Yes?"

Nods again. It was slowly progressing.

"Do you like Kel?"

They stared at one another and said. "Yes." The group had progressed to one syllable words. Great.

"Do you want to go out with her?"

"Yes."

"Are either of you willing to give her up?"

"Never." "No."

"Okay, let me think about this problem. I'm sure I could figure this out being who I am."

Dom laughed. Luc stared at Neal and asked, "Just who are you? The court jester?"

Dom fell to the ground laughing. Luc smiled at his own joke. Neal looked appalled.

"I'll have you know. I'm Neal of Queenscoove."

"Should I know that name?"

"You should and I'll forgive you. I have the solution to our problem."

Dom ridiculed, "You do?"

Neal smiled. "But you have to agree to some conditions first. Yes?"

Dom and Luc looked at one another and said. "Yes."

* * *

**I'm evil I know. I love cliff-hangers. Doesn't everybody? If you want to know the next part REVIEW.**

**ILoveIt09**


	8. Chapter 8

**Told ya I would update if you guys reviewed. And here is the next chapter. It's short.

* * *

**

**Previously:**

"I'll have you know. I'm Neal of Queenscoove."

"Should I know that name?"

"You should and I'll forgive you. I have the solution to our problem."

Dom ridiculed, "You do?"

Neal smiled. "But you have to agree to some conditions first. Yes?"

Dom and Luc looked at one another and said. "Yes."

* * *

**Chapter 8

* * *

**

Luc asked, "What is you solution to this problem?"

Neal replied, "I'll tell you but first the conditions of the solution. The loser of this competition will have to help the winner get Kel. And the loser will have to let go all his feelings towards Kel. This is all on your words of honor as a Shang and as the Sergeant of the Third Company. Does anyone think the terms unfair?"

Dom and Luc agreed. Neal continued on without any regard to the attention he was attracting from the refuges of Steadfast. "Also I will be the judged of this competition and I will not be impaired. I will give Kel to the man I see fit. There will be three tests."

Dom interrupted, "So what you're saying is that you are the judge of us of who loves or likes Kel more."

Neal thought it over. "More like I will judge who is more worth of Kel, and who Kel would like more."

Luc questioned, "Who are you to judge us?"

The answer was, "Kel's best friend, of course. So if there aren't any more questions. I'll continue. So…" Neal kept on babbling on and on.

* * *

Alanna was pacing in her room when she saw her former squire nearly talk those two boys to sleep. She thought Neal was going to ruin her plans with his idiotic rambles She ran down the hall and into the garden where Neal was talking. 

Alanna pulled Neal away into the bushes. "One moment." She shouted to Dom and Luc. And to Neal, "What the Mithros are you doing?" Neal took a breath and replied. When he was done, she started to think about how this was going to work into her plans. The famous Lady Knight did not take long to find an answer. But before she told Neal, she grabbed a nearby child and gave him a message to give to Raoul. Then she turned to told Neal his part in it.

They came back to where Dom and Luc sat. Alanna announced. "Neal will no longer be the sole judge in this contest. I will also be a judge. The rules are fairly the same. With a few exceptions, first I will at anytime in the competition be able to over rule Neal. Second, you both need to forget most of the crap Neal told you. Third, you can't have any help in this competition. It's every man for himself. So everybody agrees?" Alanna paused for politeness' sake, but Luc didn't know that. And he was about to say no when Alanna glared at him. The glare was the most evil thing every, it made little kids cry and kings squirm.

Luc knowing when he was about to lost a fight, held up his hands. Alanna continued, "So everybody agrees. Good. Now the first test will be……"

**HEY PEOPLE READ THIS: Okay, before you get mad at me for leaving you with a cliffy, I want to say something. I want you guys to email me or review me what you want the first test to be. And it could be anything. I'm open. So it's up to you. And if you have any questions feel free to email me.**

**ILoveIt09**


	9. Chapter 9 Part 1

**I want to thank all the people that reviewed with their wonderful ideas. And I'm using ideas from Mrs. Dom Masbolle, Crazy Cat Lady No.1, Esmeralda01 (loved your ideas), and Iggytheicyiguana. But to the rest, who did review, look for your ideas in later chapters. And to makeup for the short chapter last time, this chapter is going to befairly long.

* * *

**

**Previously:**

They came back to where Dom and Luc sat. Alanna announced. "Neal will no longer be the sole judge in this contest. I will also be a judge. The rules are fairly the same. With a few exceptions, first I will at anytime in the competition be able to over rule Neal. Second, you both need to forget most of the crap Neal told you. Third, you can't have any help in this competition. It's every man for himself. So everybody agrees?" Alanna paused for politeness' sake, but Luc didn't know. And he was about to say no when Alanna glared at him. The glare was the most evil thing every, it made little kids cry and kings squirm.

Luc knowing when he was about to lost a fight, held up his hands. Alanna continued, "So everybody agrees. Good. Now the first test will be……"

* * *

**Chapter 9

* * *

**

"……saving Kel from a high place. I know what you thinking."

Neal interrupted, "That you're a crazy old hag."

Dom nearly busted out laughing from Neal's stupidity. What a meathead. What was he thinking? Luc who didn't know Alanna that well even knew that he was in big trouble. Neal didn't realize what he had said until he said it and gulped. He turned to look at Dom's sniggering face and Luc's face which clearly said you're dead and you dug your own hole. Finally he glanced at Alanna.

Alanna was glowing purple with anger. She said calmly. "Neal, I am going to finish talking with these boys then I'm going to go after you. I already warned you once that it would be unfortunate if the groom couldn't make it to his own wedding. I'm telling you hide and hide well, because you do want to go to your wedding in one piece right."

Neal ran for all that he was worth, and people that he pasted were asking what's that whimpering sound. Alanna chuckled evilly. Dom and Luc gave a nervous laugh before Alanna grabbed them.

The refugees, soldiers, and all were amused at the spectacle of the fiery Lady Knight dragging the warriors nearly a foot taller than her. Finally they arrived at Alanna's quarters. Dom thought that he had been in here entirely too many times for his liking. Luc thought what the hell have I gotten myself into.

Alanna started, "Okay, where was I before I was so rudely interrupted. Oh, yes the first task is to save Kel from a tall place. I think I know what you're thinking. How is Kel going to end up at a tall place? Well, that is not your concern. Your concern is to save Kel before your rival does. Also, Kel can not know about this competition. Got it?"

Dom and Luc nodded.

"Now I know you're excited so I'll arrange the task for tomorrow. So meet me at the watch tower at 9 am sharp. You can go now."

Both men sprinted away from the 5"2 knight as if she were evil personified. Dom said, "May the best man win."

Luc replied, "Good luck, you're going to need it."

Dom spitted out, "Stuff it, kitty-cat."

Luc glared at him. Then stalked off in the direction of the practice grounds. Dom turned around to head to his quarters, when he heard sniveling. Dom knowing that sound by heart knew who it was. "Alanna, I found Neal. He's hiding in the corner."

Alanna sprinted out of her room to find Neal. While Neal ran like a coward, but then again who wouldn't? "Come here my pretty. Come here, Nealan. I promise that I won't hurt you."

Dom laughed; at least something good had come out of this. Neal's screams intensified so much that they could be heard by the farmers out of the fort. Then, came silence. Finally, a evil chuckling could be heard. People everywhere started to get goose bumps when they heard that sound.

Owen and Merric bumped into Dom while he was making his way. Merric said gravely. "I never thought I'd see the day that Neal would be so demoralized. It's saddening. Even I would never wish her upon him."

Owen replied, "Well, I think it's kind of jolly. I mean Alanna isn't going to bother us. And I mean Neal had it coming to him. So what do ya say that we play some tricks and what not."

Dom responded. "Not now. But I'm sure the third is up to something for Raoul's wedding. I'm sure they'll let you in on the trick."

Owen and Merric went along their jolly way. While our blue-eyed sergeant was thinking about a certain hazel-eyed knight. And what he would do to get her love.

* * *

Kel woke the next morning at dawn feeling depressed. She felt like staying in bed today. Kel thought I mean why not? I deserve a rest day. So she snuggled into the pile of blankets to sleep the morning away. But unfortunately, Kel was woken up a short time later by banging. 

Kel remember the last time somebody was banging on the door. And had the feeling that the person at this door would bring nothing but trouble. So she shouted. "Go away. I'm taking a day off."

The door started to glow purple. The door swung open and Alanna walked in like she did this everyday. Kel growled, "I told you to leave me alone."

Alanna paid no heed, and looked around at Kel's room. The room's décor was a mixture of Yamani and Tortall culture with weapons hanging up everywhere. The only thing that saved it from looking like a man's room was the bright array of colors and designs. "Nice room you have here."

"Thank you, but I must insist that you state your business and leave," said Kel with her Yamani calm.

"Oh no. The only way I leave is if you go with me. So the thing is that I want you to come with me to scout the surrounding area in the watch tower. Unless you're scared?" Alanna deliberately taunted Kel.

Kel got up from the bed and immediately started dressing. With in minutes, they were head up towards the watch tower. The clock struck 9 when they arrived. Luc and Dom were already there. Alanna discreetly winked at them. "Kel, why don't we look at the view from here."

Alanna had deliberately picked a part of the railing were it was old and rusted. Alanna started to talk. "Oh look….there….no there.…… what about there…. Maybe….. oh look over there." Gesturing wildly, Alanna ACCIDENTLY hit Kel towards the railing. They railing creaked under Kel's weight and gave way.

* * *

Dom and Luc were right there when it happened. They both reacted towards Kel, but trying to knock the other out of the way. Kel ignored their out stretched arms and pulled herself on to the platform again. Alanna mouthed to them to see her later. "Kel, are you alright? I'm sorry I knocked you off. Let's go back down. I'll make it up to you. But first I need to see your injuries." 

Kel insisted that she was fine, but Alanna wouldn't hear of it. Kel went down the stairs first, and Alanna followed close behind. Except before she left, she gave Dom and Luc one last glare.

Luc turned towards Dom. "Didn't that go well?"

Dom replied, "I couldn't have hoped for a better outcome. I mean neither of us won the test and Kel didn't want our help. Alanna's going to kill us. So yeah it's going well."

Luc nodded. Against his best intentions to hate the guy, Luc could help but like Dom. And the feeling was returned. "Say, Dom. Why don't we get drunk?"

"Sounds like a hell out a plan. I'm in."

The two went about their way without any idea of what was in store for them.

* * *

Alanna finally put Kel back to bed to rest. She went in search of the two numbskulls that couldn't even do one thing right. She finally found Dom and Luc in one for the many bars that seemed to have set up over night. Steadfast had now become a blooming town. 

Luc and Dom were drunk. Alanna dragged them back to her room where she threw water on them. Dom and Luc came out of there stupor to face Alanna. Before there could flee she shut the doors and windows. "Sit." They sat.

"Good. But that's about the only thing you did right. I mean I give you guys' one easy test and what do you do? You blow it. I set it up for you. For one of you to past the test, but does that happen. No."

They offered a weak sorry.

"Sorry isn't good enough. That's it, for punishment and to get you sober you're going to do a pie eating contest. And one of you better win. And when you're done with that report to me."

Dom and Luc left to sign up for the food contest. What else could they do, for Kel and for fear of Alanna. The man at the food sign up was a portly man with a Viking mustache. "Oh. How good it is for should strapping young men to sign up for the contest. Between you and me, these contest are lady attractors. I won one of these contest and I found my wife. Anyway, you two are just in time the contest starts now."

While Dom and Luc took their seats on the stage, the portly fellow that they had talked to early was announcing the rules and so on. Finally kitchen maids came out with the meat pies and begun the contest. Fairly soon it dwindled down the Luc, Dom, 2 other men, and 1 lady.

They were on their 9th pie when one of the men fell face forward into his pie and started to snore. The other man puked on his 12th pie. Dom then stopped for fear that he would burst. The lady and Luc had just finished their 15th pies, when it was announced that there was only one pie left. Luc waved frantically for it. The maid put it in between them.

They both reached for it. Luc got to it. Dom was ecstatic that Luc had gotten the pie. "I know you can do it Luc. Just eat that pie and we're free from Alanna."

Luc looked at the pie, then looked at his opponent. The lady was a slim attractive red head. She gave him a sad smile. The portly fellow announced the prize for winning the contest was 5 gold nobles. Finally Luc cut the pie in half and gave one half to the red head, who offered him a radiant smile.

The action causes people to aww. Dom fell to his knees and started to mumble. The two finished and were award their titles and prizes. Luc nobly gave the money to the red head. Dom said. "She gave you one smile and you give her half of your pie. Geez, I hate to think what would happen if she gave you more than a smile. I really want to hate you but I can't."

"Same here. So are you ready to face the wicked witch."

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Then let's go."

* * *

**The first test isn't finished. I have another part because it's too long. It's going to be good I promise. Review and I'llupdate faster.**

**ILoveIt09**


	10. Chapter 9 Part 2

**Thanks to those of you who did review. I hope you like this chapter. It has ideas from those of you who reviewed previous chapters.

* * *

**

**Previously:**

"Same here. So are you ready to face the wicked witch."

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Then let's go."

* * *

**Chapter 9 Part 2

* * *

**

They arrived at Alanna's door together soon after the contest had ended. Dom said. "Let's pray to the gods that Alanna isn't here."

"Here here."

"Well, knock the door."

"Why me? Why don't you do it?"

Dom tried thinking of why Luc should knock on the door. "Because you won the contest."

"Well, if I won then the loser should knock."

"That would be right if the winner didn't give away half his pie."

"I was being a gentleman. Something you don't know obviously."

"More than you."

"You being a dastard** (a/n: I just like that word)**."

"Well, you're a bastard."

"Asshole."

"Son of a bitch."

"That's it. Nobody insults my mother."

The two warriors ended up wrestling with each other in front of Alanna's room.

* * *

Alanna opened the door to see what the ruckus was all about. She saw Dom and Luc on the floor trying to beat the crap out of each other. Neither was winning.

Alanna's evil nature took over her. She went back in to her room for supplies. Meanwhile the men continued to fight without noticing her. Alanna came back with a pitcher of honey water and a feather pillow.

Alanna poured the liquid over them and then quickly used her magic to burst the pillow over them.

They were stunned. Finally Luc asked calmly, "Why did you do that?"

"To get your attention of course. Now come inside. Don't want people staring at you idiots." But it was too late; all the people in the hall way were staring at them. Once the two had entered the room and closed the door. They heard laughing.

They both hung their heads in shame. What else could go wrong? They had embarrassed themselves, failed to save Kel, and worst of all they were in the clutches of Alanna.

Alanna began. "So which one of you won?"

Dom asked. "How do you know one of us won?"

"Because you two aren't meatheads enough to lose."

"I won."

"Good, Luc. Now I can tell you your task. Since you have ruined everything. I'm going to make it simple on you two. Make her laugh. Both of your antics have made her depressed.

"Do you know how I found her this morning? It was fifteen minutes before 9 and she still was in bed. It looked like she hadn't gotten out of bed. Do you know why she hadn't gotten out of bed?"

Dom answered. "Because we are pompous asses'."

"Correct. Now just so we don't misunderstand, I'll repeat myself. Instead of the first task that you both failed I want you to make Kel laugh. And the person, who can make Kel laugh, will win. Is that clear?"

Heads shook. Luc questioned. "When are we going to do this?"

"I'm going to bring Kel to the bar I found you lowly scumbags in earlier at 7. Also, I never want to see you two fighting each other or you'll face me? No getting drunk, too. And when you try to make Kel laugh, don't be idiots. Wait scratch that, do be idiots. It's more amusing that way."

Dom and Luc parted without words.

* * *

Luc started wondering the garden. He thought what can I do to make Kel laugh. Oh I've got it!

* * *

Dom, on the other hand, wasn't haven't so much luck. God, what I'm I going to do. Kel is impossible, when she is sad. Oh I'll just wing it.

Dom and Luc showed up the bar that they had gotten drunk earlier at ten minutes til seven. They sat at the only empty table in the whole entire establishment. The place was filled to the brim. With all sorts of people, Dom surveyed the poorly lit bar and thought it was for the better that people didn't see the walls. They were probably down right frightening.

When he glanced again, he saw the third company with Owen, Merric, and a bandaged Neal. He shuddered. Luc asked, "Are you alright? I mean of course you're not alright. We're going to embarrass ourselves. Who would be in our situation?"

"I'm fine except for the part that my company is here with my friends."

"Don't worry. They probably won't notice, because it's so dark."

* * *

Little did they know, that the own and company were there upon the issue of Alanna. Quaism **(a/n: Not exactly sure how to spell his name so I'm winging it.)** complained. "How could he leave us at her mercy?"

Flydan replied. "It was either us or him. If I was in his position, I would have chosen myself, too."

Lerant said, "I wouldn't mind it so much if she would let us drink. I mean we're at a bar."

The company nodded glumly. Owen, not one to be a pessimist, said, "Well, isn't it jolly that we're all together. This way we can plan a way to get back."

The night had brightened considerable. Neal said evilly. "That is indeed jolly."

* * *

Alanna walked into Kel's room for the second time today. Kel said. "Haven't you done enough?"

Alanna said sweetly, "Oh, Kel. I'm so sorry about that. I just got a little swept away. But I want to make it up to you. By taking you to a bar."

"And why would I want to go to a bar."

"Because it's fun."

"By fun you mean being in a poorly lit room. With no room to move and a bunch of drunks around. No thanks."

"Kel, it would be a grand time."

"So you mean sitting on a probably sticky stool with a sticky and dirtier table is a grand time. Then I'm going to have to decline."

"There will be men."

"Drunks that will make moves on me. Who think they're slick, but are the definition of repulsive. I don't think so."

Alanna was getting exasperated. "What about bar fights?"

"Boring. I could probably whip their butts in a minute."

"How about you come with me so I don't have to tell you mother about your disrespect to your elders?"

"I'd love to go to the bar. Just give me a minute."

* * *

A minute had turned into twenty, because Kel had tried to escape from a window. But Alanna had gotten to her before she could escape. So Alanna showed up twenty minutes late with a sulking Kel behind her.

Dom and Luc motioned for them to join them at their table. Kel and Alanna sat down. Alanna nodded. Dom inclined his head to Luc, signaling for him to go first.

Luc started to do his funky dance with grinding and shaking. It was a fearsome sight to behold. This Shang leopard getting his groove on. It ended with Luc shaking his toned butt **(a/n: really nice butt, too)** in front of Kel's face.

Everybody was dead silent except for Kel who bursted out laughing. "I can't believe you remember that." The woman of the bar started wolf-whistling for Luc to do that to them.

Alanna was busting a gut giggling. "That was the most ridiculous dance every. But it's kind of hot."

* * *

Neal looked mortified. "Why the hell did that shang just give Kel a lap dance?"

Merric replied, "It wasn't a lap dance, Neal. Calm down. Alanna probably put him up to it."

The third company was speculating on what it would cost for him to do that to Buri on her wedding day.

Owen said. "I think that was a jolly dance. I want to learn so I can do it."

Owen's comment made everyone pay attention and shout. "No!"

* * *

Luc grinned cockily and beckoned Dom to step up. Dom was suppressing the need to grab a drink. Suddenly Dom heard a bunch of men shout no. He turned to se what the commotion was about. And saw the third, Owen, Merric, and Neal.

Suddenly, came to him. Dom put one finger up signaling for one minute. Dom went over and grabbed Neal, Merric and Owen. They huddled together. Dom quickly explained everything and what he wanted to do. But all that could be heard by others was. "Jolly Good." "I guess." "Hell no." "Okay, fine. But you own me big."

The group walked back over to the table. Dom pulled out his sword and started to wave it around.

Neal came up to him. "That sword doesn't look very sharp."

"You don't look very sharp. So how about we do an experiment. Why don't you take this sword and poke that bull." Dom waved his hand at Owen. Kel gasped. "And you should do it because this is a scientific test and you're a scientist aren't ya."

Neal took the sword. Dom said. "And don't forget to poke it more than once to get consistent results." Neal glowered. He poked Owen a few times. Owen yelped. "You idiot Neal, you were supposed to pretend to poke me. Not actually do it.

Neal poked him again. And Owen charged at him, looking like the bull he was impersonating. Neal started to run around the room for real. He started to scream. And he really tripped. Merric and Owen started to beat him up. "Help!"

The third pulled Neal up. Everybody was laughing. Kel had tears streaming down her face, while Alanna was grasping for air. Even Luc chuckled.

* * *

**Sorry, I didn't mean to end here. But it's almost 1 o'clock at night and I got to go to sleep. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Please Review. I need to know if you liked this chapter, so I can get a feel of what you guys want. So Review.**

**ILoveIt09 **


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey. I'm going to make this a short chapter so don't hate me. It's like 1:30 at night and I got to wake up tomorrow. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

**

**Previously:**

Neal poked him again. And Owen charged at him, looking like the bull he was impersonating. Neal started to run around the room for real. He started to scream. And he really tripped. Merric and Owen started to beat him up. "Help!"

The third pulled Neal up. Everybody was laughing. Kel had tears streaming down her face, while Alanna was grasping for air. Even Luc chuckled

* * *

**Chapter 10

* * *

**

Alanna pulled Kel up once she was finished laughing. She signaled that everybody should meet at her room later. "Kel, it's late. Why don't you turn in?"

"I guess. Oh my Mithros. It was hilarious. Thanks for taking me out tonight. It was just what I needed. It couldn't have been better, even if you planned it."

Alanna colored. "Well here we are. I got to go to my room. Got to get my sleep. I'm not young as I used to be." Alanna scurried away. Kel nodded. The lioness was acting strange first the watch tower and now this. Kel didn't like what was happening and she didn't know, too. But she intended to find out.

* * *

The third company, Neal, Merric, Owen, Dom, and Luc were standing outside the Lioness's door waiting for her. Lerant complained, "Why are we waiting for this old hag?"

Somebody cleared their throat; everybody turned and saw the Lioness. Lerant gulped. "I didn't mean that. Honest."

Alanna merely nodded. She opened her door and motioned everybody in. "Tonight went really well. Congratulations to Dom for winning."

Dom jumped up and did a victory dance. Luc pouted. While everybody besides them and Neal looked mystified. Owen asked. "Lady, what are you talking about?"

Alanna briefly explained, and then went on. "However, even though tonight went well. This morning did not. And when I left her, I suspect that she knows something is a plot. So we'll have to keep this on the down low."

"And how do we do that?" Neal asked.

"I'll tell you later. Anyway, Dom and Luc are you ready for the second task." Alanna charged on without anybody talking. "It's is poetry. I mean poetry is the food of love so you guys should come up with something. The person of the poem that Kel likes the best will win. Good, now leave."

Everybody started to get up. Alanna said. "Dom and Luc get to leave. But the rest of you will tell me the prank you're going to pull on Raoul."

Dom and Luc left unknowing that something was a foot.

Everybody started to talk at once trying to finish and leave. But all it did was make noise. Alanna yelled. "Silence.

"Good. Before anybody starts to speak. I want to say that I don't want to hear your plans. That was just a rouse. Got it?"

They all nodded. "Great. Now this is what I want you to do. I want two people from the third to trail Kel and make sure that she doesn't know. And Neal I want you to stick to Kel like glue. Dom will have one person trailing him. With Merric stuck to him. Now, I want one person on Luc, too. But Owen you will stick to him. I already thought of what will let you do that. As Wyldon' squire, you are obligated to make sure Luc is comfortable.

"I want daily reports. The rest of you will serve my beck and call. Do you got that are there anymore questions?"

"What about the weddings? Buri and Yuki are expected at the end of this week."

"Oh yes the weddings. We'll have to do something about that. Now how do I make Luc and Dom do this next task?"

Neal suggested. "Make them recite it to her under her balcony in the night."

"It would be too suspicious."

"How about they each have they're own day with her and recite it to her then." Said Lerant.

"You have some redeeming qualities. That's a start. Oh. I'll ask Buri for help."

Neal was making a beeline for the door. When Alanna said. "Where do you think you're going Nealan?"

"I was just about to find a seat."

Alanna snorted. "Anyway, as I was asked who exactly do we want to win? Dom or Luc?"

Everybody said simultaneously, "Dom, of course."

"I guess."

"But you do mean for Dom not to win," questioned Quaism.

"I haven't decided. You all may go." Everybody filed out slowly, thinking of what Alanna was up to.

* * *

**Okay, I think this official is the most boring chapter ever. Anyway what kind of poetry do you think Luc and Dom should recite? I have to say I'm not good at poetry. So I'm going to need some help. If people could send me poems they think would be good. And if I like them I'll use them and give the writer all the credit. And if nobody helps me out I'm not going to update for a long time. So Review.**

**ILoveIt09 **


	12. Chapter 11 Part 1

**Thanks for the review. I have over a hundred reviews. So thank you guys so much. I did mean to update sooner, but I had volleyball and the season was good. Plus my aunt came to visit. It was hectic. Anyway hope you like the chapter. Sorry it's so late.

* * *

**

**Previously:**

Alanna snorted. "Anyway, as I was asked who exactly do we want to win? Dom or Luc?"

Everybody said simultaneously, "Dom, of course."

"I guess."

"But you do mean for Dom not to win," questioned Quaism.

"I haven't decided. You all may go." Everybody filed out slowly, thinking of what Alanna was up to.

* * *

**Chapter 11 Part 1

* * *

**

It was a little after dawn, when Neal was rudely awoken by a message from Alanna. It said 'Get here now." The cruelties of life with Alanna in your life. Neal got out of his room. He was almost out the door when the boy who delivered the message cleared his throat.

Neal turned, "Yes?"

"Umm, sir usually people don't go out without clothes."

Neal looked down at himself and discovered that his only have his loincloth on. He blushed beet red. "Thank you." He went to his drawer and found a pair of pants and tunic. Neal turned around to see that the boy held out his hand expectantly. Neal ruffled through his wooden desk to find something suitable to give the boy.

Neal looked through five drawers of unorganized papers til he found some candies for the boy. The boy looked at the candies in his hand and stomped out with his nose held high like an aristocrat. Neal muttered, "Mithros, that boy should have been born a noble with that kind of attitude."

Neal was about to go back to bed, when he remembered Alanna's note. He ran off towards Alanna's room. He arrived breathing heavily. Alanna opened the door and dragged him inside. She slammed the door after him. "Why were you late?"

"It was the boy."

Alanna smacked him on the head. "Don't lie."

"I didn't. Anyway what did you want?"

"I want you to visit Dom."

"Sure. When?"

"Now."

"But he's probably not up yet."

"I know he's up. Now go check on him."

"How do you know that he's up?" Neal mentally slapped himself, while Alanna did it physically. Alanna mocked him. "How do you know he's up? Mithros."

"I'm sorry. It's morning time."

"Well I don't like the morning either, but I'm awake and nice. Aren't I?" Neal rolled his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me. Just go to see Dom, before you get hurt."

Neal left without a word surprisingly. Alanna down and contemplated he next move. By the time that she finished, she had every little detail down. And Kel didn't stand a chance. Not that she ever did.

Neal wondered along Steadfast's stone walls towards to Own's area. Nobody was awake, and the only sounds that could be heard were the loud snores of the officers.

* * *

Dom had not slept the whole night. He was restless and couldn't wait to begin the next challenge. So he started writing, only to find he could put what he wanted into words. _What I'm I going to write? What if it is horrible? What if Kel doesn't like it? What if she doesn't like me? What if she laughs at me? How can I write something I don't know how to explain? Mithros, what am I going to do? I am a mess._

Dom sat down at his desk and grabbed some parchment. He took a quill and dipped it in to the ink. He tried to write but ended up blotting the whole piece of parchment. Eventually he started to write words, but crossed them out. This continued for the whole entire night.

Dom labored this way without stopping the entire night without break. Not coming out of his room for anything. The result was crumpled parchment everywhere the eye could see. It was on his bed half way across the room, some had landed on the dresser, and a lot had landed near the trash can. But Dom finished writing his poem. He named it 'For a Split Second'.

_I can't help but turn my eyes on you_

_Hoping for that time when you'd look back, too_

_Even for a split second have you felt the same_

_Or is friends the only thing we became_

_When I touch your arm and try to make a joke_

_I'm only hiding the words I always choke_

_Because if I tell you I'm afraid you'll say_

_That you just don't love me in that way_

_So many questions that I want to know_

_Each time I stand there and watch you go_

_Even for a split second am I on your mind_

_Or do you just walk away and never look behind_

_Sometimes the thing I want the most_

_Is to lie with you in my arms and hold you close_

_For a split second have you wanted that, too_

_Or is it a fantasy that will never come true_

_Even for a split second did you ever feel_

_Something between us that seemed surreal_

_Is there a chance that I'd be more than a bud_

_Could I someday be the one you love_

Now if he could get the guts to say it to Kel. He did not know what he would do if Kel didn't like it. That's if she will ever read it. Dom was interrupted by a knock on his door.

Neal strolled in without waiting for a reply. He looked around the room and whistled. "What happened here? It looks worst than my room." Neal lived in constant mess.

"Don't ask."

"Too late already did."

Dom replied grouchily. "Well aren't you a happy camper." Neal really looked at Dom for the first time that he came in the room. Dom looked good normally, but not now. You could see the huge bags under his eyes. And they were bloodshot. His hair was sticking up in all direction. He looked like a mess. Neal asked concerned. "Are you alright? You look like s."

"Thanks. I feel like it, too."

"So what have you been doing that kept you up all night?"

Dom muttered under his breath. Neal strained to hear. "What was that? Didn't quite catch that?"

Dom grunted. "Poem."

"Are you finished with it?"

"Yes."

"May I see it?"

"No, you may not." Dom was slowly waking up a bit. "What are you doing up this early? Especially here."

Neal looked around, as if some magically answer would appear. "Umm…I couldn't…sleep! So I decided to see if you were awake."

"Hmmm." Dom thought about this for a second. Neal quickly said. "So how's your poem?"

"As I said it done. But I don't think it's that great. I don't know if anyone let only Kel would like it."

"Is this coming from the same Dom who is a notorious heartbreaker. Who has never been turned down."

"Yes."

"But why? I bet you've done this kind of thing a million times."

"Because this is Kel. Not some court lady I don't care that much for."

Neal smiled, but hid it from Dom. Neal was glad that he was nervous. It meant that Dom was sincere. "Good."

"Why? Neal, have I been that bad to you that you wish me to be tortured by the devil (aka Alanna)?"

"No, I'm just glad this is not like the others. That means you have deeper feelings for Kel. Anyway Alanna's bad, but she means well. Most of the time, anyway."

"Thank you, Dr. Phil **(a/n: I know. I'm sorry. But I had, too.)** For telling me my own feelings." Dom replied sarcastically.

"No problem." Neal was oblivious. He started to pick up crumpled pieces of parchment off the floor. And read them.

Dom nearly shouted, but remembered that the rest of the Own would wake up and hear him. "Stop. What are you doing? Don't read that. Give it here."

"Well I just want to know what you wrote. Why don't you show me so I don't have to read through all of this? Think of

it this way, I can tell you if it's good or if it's stinks."

"Lovely. When you put it that way how can I resist? Thanks for your concern. But I rather not be mocked."

"Who, me?" Neal said, trying to appear angelic.

"Yes." Dom said deadpanned.

Neal crooned. "Come on. I promise that I'll be good."

"Promise that. You won't laugh. Tell anybody about it. Or mock me."

"Promise." Neal crossed his fingers. He would try to do those things, but he would have to tell Alanna or risk fighting with her. He shivered. Dom handed him the poem. Neal sat down on the bed and started to read.

Dom stared at Neal, trying to read the play of emotions that crossed Neal's face. He prompted Neal once he finished. "Well?"

Neal responded honestly. "It was great. It was from the heart. And that's what matters."

"Do you think Kel, will like it?"

"Well, that's up to her. But if I was a girl-"

"Don't finish that sentence. I've had enough horrors. And you are a girl. I mean you screm like one. You could pass for a really ugly one."

"Ha Ha. I'm busting a gut."

* * *

**Sorry, I had to stop here, but I'm tired. And maybe this will make me update sooner. Thanks for all the reviews. I'll try to update soon. Oh yeah. The poem that Dom wrote is actually a poem written by Momei Qui. I got it from a web site. And when I saw it was perfect. Anyway thanks again to the people who reviewed. Really helpful. Review, so I get inspired.**

**ILoveIt09**


	13. Chapter 11 Part 2

**Sorry its been a while**

* * *

**Previously:**

"Do you think Kel will like it?"

"Well , that's up to her. But if I was a girl-"

"Don't finish that sentence. I've had enough horrors. And you are a girl. I mean you scream like one. You could pass for a really ugly one."

"Ha Ha. I'm busting a gut."

* * *

**Chapter 11 Part 2**

Alanna marched down the corridor of Steadfast like a soldier in a battlefield. Everyone scrambled to get out of her way. She finally stopped at a door. She paused for a moment, then proceeded to hammer the door with her fist.

* * *

Luc awoke to banging at his door. He wondered if he should get it or stay in bed. The banging persisted, so he relented and moved towards the door. He opened it and instantly regretted it once he saw the red headed knight. 

Alanna tapped her foot impatiently. "Well, are you going to show some manners and let me in?"

She didn't wait for an answer, she just barreled through Luc, and took a seat by his desk. Luc just closed the door. To tell the truth, Luc was just a _little_ bit scared of the petite purple-eyed knight.

Luc cleared his throat. "What do I owe the _pleasure_ of this visit?"

Alanna looked directly into his eyes. "What are you intentions towards Kel? Do you really like her?"

Luc sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He debated whether he should tell her the truth. Alanna saw this and said. "The Truth."

_Well that's that. The truth it is.. _"Well, you see I love Kel. We're like brother and sister. No romantic feelings towards her at all."

"Then, why on earth are you doing this?"

"You know Kel and I go way back. We write letters back and forth constantly. And lately, she's been talking about Dom. Dom this, Dom that, so I decided to check him out."

"Yes. Continue."

"You see, I want the best for Kel. And when I look at Dom I see a handsome guy who can smooth talk the ladies into anything. And normally I would respect that and leave him a alone. But this is Kel."

"I see, but that still doesn't explain some things."

"This contest popped out of the Divine Realms themselves. So I took advantage of it. I'm testing how far Dom will go. I want to see that this is not another brief fancy for him. And that he's crazy about Kel."

Alanna was silent for a moment. "Luc, you are a gift to me from the Divine Realms."

"Why?" Luc was getting scared.

"Don't talk, just listen."

* * *

Kel was in her room thinking. _Something's going on. Luc, Dom, Alanna, Neal, and everybody was involved. So it revolves around me. What is it? Time for some snooping._

Kel walked around aimlessly. She finally sat down in a secluded spot in the gardens. She heard somebody walking and she dove into the bushes. Dom and Neal appeared and sat where she sat.

* * *

"Dom, are you listening to me?" 

"Huh, yeah. Neal who wouldn't listen to you." Dom replied sarcastically.

* * *

Kel smothered a giggle and settled in to watch the two cousins argue.

* * *

"I really think it's good. You just have to tell her. She'll like it." 

"I don't know, Neal. She's not like the others. I'm pretty sure I'm in love with her."

* * *

Kel nearly died. Dom was in love with somebody.

* * *

Neal nearly screamed in frustration. "Read me your poem again." 

"I don't think so-"

"Just do it."

_I can't help but turn my eyes on you_

_Hoping for that time when you'd look back, too_

_Even for a split second have you felt the same_

_Or is friends the only thing we became_

_When I touch your arm and try to make a joke_

_I'm only hiding the words I always choke_

_Because if I tell you I'm afraid you'll say_

_That you just don't love me in that way_

_So many questions that I want to know_

_Each time I stand there and watch you go_

_Even for a split second am I on your mind_

_Or do you just walk away and never look behind_

_Sometimes the thing I want the most_

_Is to lie with you in my arms and hold you close_

_For a split second have you wanted that, too_

_Or is it a fantasy that will never come true_

_Even for a split second did you ever feel_

_Something between us that seemed surreal_

_Is there a chance that I'd be more than a bud_

* * *

Kel nearly wept with the beauty of it. She held back her sign.

* * *

"Now, Dom, tell me what you like about her." 

"Well," Dom signed wistfully. "She's beautiful. Her hair is an array of sunshine…"

* * *

Kel looked at her dirty blond hair.

* * *

"…her eyes are amazing. They're so expressive. They change from green to brown and anything in between. And not a plain green or dull brown. It's like a vivid shade of green like an emerald. And her brown eyes are so soulful, I could drown in them…."

* * *

Kel thought of her own eyes. _Hazel is so boring._

* * *

".. her spirit. She's so tough. She could kick my ass any day of the week…" 

"Enough, I can't stand anymore. She's my friend and I see her like a brother. So can you not talk about her in that way."

Dom got up. "I knew I could talk to you about anything. Not."

Neal got up. "Let's just go."

* * *

Kel sat in the bushes dumbfounded.

* * *

Raoul was walking in the gardens, when he saw something odd. A foot was sticking out of a bush.

* * *

Kel was grabbed suddenly by her swinging foot. She looked at her captor and swung her other foot to kick his gut. 

"Kel, it's your old knight master **(a/n: not exactly sure what its called)**."

"Yeah, well you shouldn't grab people's foot's."

"Well what were you doing sitting on the ground in the bushes."

Kel paused for a moment, before giving him her Yamini face and walking off.

Raoul let out a big chuckle.

* * *

Kel walked around and she found Luc lounging by her rooms. She smiled.

* * *

Luc smiled back _Plan 1 in action_. "Hey I was wondering if you want to ride out and have a picnic. Maybe play around like old times." 

Kel grinned. "That's just what I need."

* * *

Dom and Neal were in a stall, when Kel and Luc walked in. Luc had his arm around Kel's shoulders and they were laughing. Dom started to see red. 

Neal Turned to Dom and saw Dom was about to blow. So he grabbed Dom and tried to restrain him.

Kel and Luc finally rode out.

Dom started saddling his horse. Neal asked, "What in Mithros' name are you doing?"

"Following them."

* * *

Kel and Luc settled down and started to play around like little kids. They fell down breathless. "You know Kel don't you wish sometimes you could go back in time and be a kid again?"

* * *

Dom and Neal were hiding behind trees. They settled in to watch and listen to Kel and Luc.

* * *

Kel thought for a moment. "You know sometimes I do and sometimes I don't. Our childhood together was great, there's no lying about that. But now, I mean look at us. Our dreams are being fulfilled and we have new ones. It was fun then, but now it's amazing with all these new people and things." 

Luc smiled, but his eyes held a touch of sadness. "I couldn't have said it better myself."

* * *

Dom smiled. Neal thought

* * *

"Let's go swimming." 

"But I don't have anything to wear."

"So, skinny dip."

"No."

"I'll even do it with you."

"Hmm. Did you get that tattoo like you always wanted?"

If you skinny dip you can see for yourself."

"Fine."

* * *

Dome started to see red again. Before he knew what he was doing he was moving towards Kel. 

Neal whispered furiously, "Dom, stop, don't do this!"

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it. It's been a while. Feedback is alway appreciated.**

**ILoveIt09**


	14. Chapter 12

**Sorry it took so long to update. I'm horrible. Hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Alanna was marching back to her rooms muttering about knights these days. When she came upon her door unlocked, she instantly became alert. She kicked the door open, and peered inside. She slowly walked into the room, and took note of everything. All of her belongings seemed to be in place. Suddenly a hand came from behind her, and grabbed her around her waist. She was about to kick the intruders ass, but she looked down at the hand and recognized it.

She then continued to slam her foot down on her husband's, and kicked him in his shin. When he dropped to the ground, she kicked him in his stomach. George gasped. "Why did you do that, lass? I know you knew it was me."

"Because you are an inconsiderate oaf that does not deserve my presence! And you couldn't just say 'Alanna, honey, I'm home.' Nooooo, you have to grab me from behind."

"But still is that any way to greet you husband? Who you haven't seen in many months, I might add. And I just wanted to surprise you. Why are you so mad?"

"Oh, George. I'm so sorry, but I'm so frustrated. These kids are clueless."

George soundlessly opened his arms. Alanna fell into them. "There, there lass. I'm here. I'll take care of everything. That is if you need any help."

"I…..you." was the muffled response that George received. He chuckled. "I've missed you too, darling."

Alanna raised her head, "You knew I've been in a murderous state ever since Aly went missing. Did you find her? I sure you did because you back. You wouldn't dare come back without finding her."

George sighed. "Yes, I found her. She's fine, but she needs us to leave her alone for the time being. She said she loves us but she needs to do something on her own without us. Now what's about you?"

Alanna shook her head. "I don't know where to begin."

George tugged her to the bed and pulled her down to lay beside him. When she started to protest, he started to massage her neck, shoulders, and back. When she started to relax, George whispered, "Start at the beginning, middle, or end."

Alanna began to tell him of her plan and the challenges. And about how Kel and Dom we

Stupid stubborn meatheads. She told him all about the Luc, the stranger from Kel's past. Then she told him about how she was feeling through all of the turmoil.

"Well, what do you think?"

George took his time to reply. "I think you aren't good at subtly, no matter how good your intentions are. So I can handle the rest and you watch."

Alanna saw red, "What do you mean not good?"

George calmed her down. "We all have our strengths and weakness. It's okay. And I think you've done an admirable job, but you should keep to slaying giants and defending Tortall. Face it, Alanna, you're not meant to be a matchmaker. Your temper is too fiery, and you worry to much. Alanna. You know I love you."

Alanna started to get mad, but George gave her a look with his hazel eyes that shined with love. She thought about it and sighed, "I hate it when you're right."

"Good, now, lass, here's what were going to do….."

"Oh George, you always were such a romantic."

* * *

Kel was thinking about how she would love telling this story to everybody. Luc won't know what hit him. Kel smiled evilly, very similar to Alanna's smile when she was about to make Neal do something he wouldn't like.

Luc yelled, who was already in the water, "Kel, are you coming? You better not chicken out. You said you would."

Kel gleefully snatched Luc's clothes and ran into the brushes, but she collided into to something hard. "Ouch. What in Mithros was that!"

Neal felt somebody collide into his head. He looked up and saw Kel. "Hi Kel, fancy seeing you here? You know you really shouldn't run into people like this. Especially people like me who are the brains of everything. But then again there is no one like me." Neal spotted some man's clothes in Kel's arms. "Well, what do you have there?"

Kel was surprised to see Neal, but she quickly put on her Yamini mask while Neal ranted on. "Nothing just some clothes that someone dropped. What are you doing here?"

Neal gulped. He knew he could never get anything passed Kel. _God Lord the woman made him eat vegetables, not even his real mother could do that. What can I do? Dom's out there somewhere and so was Luc. I can't tell her that I was spying on her with Dom._

"Well, I'm waiting."

"Well ….. you….. ummm… see…"

"No, Nealan, I don't see. So please enlighten me."

Neal looked around desperately to see something that would save him. Flowers. "I was just picking some flowers for my beloved Yamini flower."

Kel looked at Neal skeptically, but decided to let him pass on the account that she had Luc's clothes and didn't wanted to be questioned about it. "So should we go back to the fort? That is if you're done picking flowers?"

Neal looked around waiting for an answer to appear as before, but he didn't get lucky a second time. He sighed. This was actually best. He had to get Kel away from Luc and Dom. "Yes. None of this flowers can compare to the beauty of lovely Yuki. Let's go, but why don't you leave your pile of clothes?"

Kel put on her Yamini face, again. Neal silently cheered, he have gotten Kel off balance enough that she had put on her Yamini face. He decided to go on.

"Well, Kel since you did find them on the ground. Wouldn't it be logically to leave it behind for its owners to find. I mean somebody may be looking for them. And what use would you have for man clothing."

Kel was appalled. She had been trapped by meathead. She dropped Luc's clothing everywhere. She gave Neal a deadly look. "Let's go Meathead before anybody gets worried."

* * *

Dom saw Kel sprinting in the generally direction of where Neal was hiding. _This is my chance to set things straight with Luc. And hopefully Meathead can handle Kel. _

Luc was in deep shit, Kel had ran off with his clothes, and it was getting cold. There was no sign of Kel coming back. He sighed. Then something moved in the woods. He was instantly alert. "Show yourself. I know your there."

Dom appeared from the woods. "What do you want Dom? If you can tell I'm kinda busy."

Dom looked at Luc in his situation and chuckled, "Really?"

"Yes." was the grunt of a reply.

"Well, then. I'll be short. I want you to stay away from Kel or else."

"Now, Dom. We're both fairly reasonable men, right? We can work out a solution in a civilized manner that we both like. Plus I don't think that Kel would appreciated all this caveman shit."

"You have a point. Why don't you come out of the water so we can talk. Face to face. Man to Meathead."

"I couldn't agree more. However Meathead, I don't have any clothes!" Luc grimaced at his situation.

"Here." Dom shrugged off his tunic to reveal an incredible tone body including a six pack. He threw the tunic at Luc. "That should help your delicate sensibilities. Now, why is it that you don't have any clothes?"

Luc caught the tunic and actually blushed when Dom asked this question. "it's a long story and I'd rather not talk about it."

Dom, who had witnesses the whole thing, said, "What a coincidence, I have all day off today and nothing planned. Why don't you tell me about it. By the way, where's Kel, I saw her ride out with you?"

"Well… the thing is…." Luc trailed off, looking quite a bit like a little boy caught doing something wrong.

"What is the thing?"

Luc thought _oh shit he knows. Oh well._ "Well Kel and I were riding and it was really hot, I mean scorching. And I saw this pond, and thought this was just the thing to cool off in. So I umm… took off my clothes. Didn't want them to get wet or dirty. And jumped in. Then Kel was about to come in, but then I thought she heard something. And she got scared I guess and took off. With my clothes."

"Mmmm. Somehow I don't believe you."

"Whatever. Just let me save some face. Wow, now that I think about it, that wasn't that long. Oh, I just remembered, I've got an appointment with somebody, so if you'll excuse me."

"No. I saw you. You were trying to get Kel to skinny dip with you, weren't you? You pervert."

"That is not the point-"

"NO!! I think that is the point. I don't know who you are but Kel isn't yours. So back off."

Luc muttered. "Again with the caveman shit." Louder he said. "I've know Kel longer than you have."

"So, that doesn't mean you know Kel. You've been out of her life for years now. And both you and Kel have changed. and suddenly you pop back in and expect Kel to open her arms to you. Like that's going to happen. Over my dead body."

"Shows what you know. You're not worthy of Kel."

"Like hell. And you are, I suppose. You're a shang."

The two well trained men stared at each other. Luc broke the silence. "Well it seems we can't reach a compromise. Shall we settle this the old fashion way."

"That is the most sensible thing I've ever heard you say. Let's settle this like men."

The two men lunged at each other. Dom got a solid punch at Luc's jaw and he retaliated with a punch in the gut. Then from there on it was a blur. Both opponents were well matched. Suddenly Luc was able to get a hold of Dom and threw him a few feet away. But as he approached Dom sideswiped him off his feet and tried to pin him. But they ended up rolling on the ground. With no winner in sight. Finally the sound of horses clomping on the ground drew them apart.

They both looked worse for wear. They glance at each other and laughed at how they looked. Luc saw his pants lying in the bushed, where Kel had haphazardly discarded them. He took off Dom's tunic because it was in pieces are their roughhousing. They put their arms around each other and turned to face the oncoming horses. Guys just bond like that after fighting.

They were shocked to see Alana and George coming at them. Luc asked, "Who's the man with Alanna?"

"That's George Cooper, her husband, Baron of Pirates Swoop."

"Really? George Cooper? Spymaster for Tortall? Interesting."

"I hope you're not getting any fun ideas. I hope Alanna wasn't looking for us."

"You took the words right out of my mouth."

Alanna looked at the two fully grown men, who looked like 2 overgrown naughty boys, with exasperation. "What were you two doing? Rolling in the mud? Where are your shirts?"

Before they could come up with a good excuse, George came to their rescue. He coughed. "Yes, George, oh husband of mine?"

George gave his wife a meaningful look and she sighed. "Dom, Luc, this is my husband George Cooper."

"Thank you, lass. Now boys lets head home now? It's getting dark." the question wasn't a question but more of a command. They looked at each other hopelessly and nodded the consent.

Alanna started to fuss, but George gave her another look. She just sighed, "Get you horses."

Dom and Luc looked at George in amazement. Nobody would have done that and lived. Alanna's angry was a mighty thing. Once they were on the road, Dom and Luc said simultaneously to George. "I want to be you when I grow old."

The old thief king laughed wholeheartedly. Alanna shot him a look of annoyance and he started to chuckle softly.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long. I had it all typed out but I got caught up in stuff. I was fairly satisfied with this chapter.**

**ILoveIt09**


	15. Chapter 13

**I'm soorry! Hopefully you guys will like this chapter. And I'm going to tried to wrap it up by January or February. Loves of love to all who reviewed. It made me happy. Umm... one of my friends, Anita, is looking over the chapter to make sure there are not mistakes in grammar, so now they are all her fault. Now to the story**

**--------------------------**

**Chapter 13**

**-------------------------**

Kel was practicing with her glaive when someone started to knock on her door. Kel continued to practice but called out, "It's open."

Buri and Raoul opened the door and walked in. Raoul looked around and asked, "So Kel do you usually have your door open and let in random strangers? Huh? Do you? Do you?"

Kel replied, "No, you guys aren't strangers."

"Don't get smart with me, young lady. I'm your knight master and I taught you everything you know."

"You were my knight master," Kel corrected.

"That is a technicality. Anyway the point is you are a young lady. You could have gotten hurt or worse if some stranger was at the door."

Kel looked at Raoul with disbelief. She turned to Buri, who just shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes, "I would like to point out that I have my glaive with me."

"Kel would you listen to me. The point is-"

Buri interrupted thankfully, "Anyway. Kel, how are you doing? I haven't seen you in a while."

Raoul tried to speak again, but Buri elbowed him in the stomach. Raoul almost doubled over with pain.

Kel smiled at the couple's antics and decided to play along with Buri, "I'm fine. How are you? I didn't know that you were coming to the fort so soon. Is Yuki with you?"

"I'm good. Yeah, I finally realized that the only ones here were Neal and Raoul. And I couldn't let them do the preparations for a double wedding. And Yuki realized this at the same time that I did, so we hurried over here."

Kel laughed. "That's--"

Raoul pouted. "Buri, I would have done the preparations for the wedding. I wouldn't have let Nealan mess up the wedding."

Buri rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Kel, what were you saying?"

"I was going to say that was a smart idea to come. So where is Yuki?"

"She got snatched by Neal as soon as we arrived."

"Typical of Neal."

"Yeah. I know. So I came here to ask you for Yuki and I if you wanted to be a bridesmaid in our wedding?"

"Yes. I would be honored to."

"Great. You know it's getting late and I'm hungry. Why don't we go grab a bite to eat?"

"Sure. My lord, are you coming?"

"Don't call me that Kel. I'm not your knight master anymore. I'm not sure if I want to go. I don't think I'm wanted."

"Oh for Mithros's sake. Raoul, I'll buy you a pie to eat."

"Ready."

"Ready. Now let's go." With that comment, Buri grabbed Raoul's hand and walked out. Raoul started following her like a lost puppy in love. It was adorable. Kel smiled wistfully, as she closed the door behind her.

-----------------------

Dom and Luc looked at Neal like he was crazy. Dom finally spoke, "What are you wearing, man?"

"A traditional Yamani kimono."

Luc asked, "Is that lace?"

Dom asked, "Are you wearing anything underneath that thing?"

Neal opened his mouth to respond when Dom interrupted him. "No no no, I take that back. I don't want to know. But I do want to know why you are wearing that?"

Neal replied, "Yuki brought it for me. She asked me to wear it as a symbol of our love."

Dom turned to Luc and did a stage whisper, "You know what this means right?"

"I sure do."

"What does this mean you guys?"

Luc and Dom smiled at one another and simultaneously said, "You are so whipped."

"I am not," Neal cryed in outrage.

"You are. Look at what you're wearing," Dom said pointing to the lace and flowers on the kimono.

Luc added, " I mean, look at what you said 'A symbol of our love.' Really, what kind of man says that?"

Neal sighed dramatically, "You two meatheads obviously do not understand the finer intricacies of a relationship. Anyway I did not come here to be ridiculed about what I am wearing."

Luc whispered to Dom, "Or _not_ wearing." Dom laughed.

Neal glared and continued on, "I came here to tell you that Alanna wants you guys to recite your poems to Kel tonight."

"Where?" asked Luc, sobering up quickly.

Dom gulped. Neal stared at Dom and answered, "Raoul and Buri are taking Kel to the bar tonight. It's in front of the gardens. I'll lure Kel out and pretend I hear Yuki call me. I'll tell her I'll be back in a minute, so she will stay there. Then you guys can figure out the rest."

Dom looked at Luc, "You first."

"That's fine with me. The best is always first."

Dom just remained silent. Luc and Neal were both worried. Neal started to say something, but Luc got up first and said, "I'm leaving now. I'll see you at the bar in a bit." He gave Neal a pointed look and turned to leave.

Neal turned to Dom, "Okay, so what's wrong?"

Dom sighed, "I don't think I can handle this."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean reciting the poem for Kel in front of Kel. I don't think I can handle the rejection."

"That's ridiculous and you know it. I read your poem, Dom, and it was good. And I'm not telling you this to make you feel better. I'm being honest. Kel will love it."

"But will she love me?"

Neal didn't know what to say for once he was speechless. Dom took his silence as a confirmation of his belief that Kel did not love him, "That's what I thought. I need to think alone, Neal."

"But what about the bar?"

"Don't worry. I'll be there," Dom said. Then he whispered to himself, "Just because Kel doesn't love me, doesn't mean that I don't love her."

Dom turned and walked away, but Neal still heard what he had said. Neal frowned and started to walk to Alanna's room. As he walked, he thought about how Dom was being an idiot. But it was good to see him so worked up about Kel. It meant that he actually liked her. And maybe he actually loved her. As Neal thought about that, he didn't pay attention to where he was going. Suddenly, a door swung opened and Neal walked straight into it. Needless to say Neal went down.

Alanna and George looked around the door to see who or what they had hit. Alanna saw Neal and laughed, "It's okay. Neal will be fine. He has a thick skull. It won't kill any brain cells."

George grinned, "That's fine, but you need to check on him. We need him tonight."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm on it already," Said Alanna, bending down to get a closer look at Neal's head, "Hmmm...I think he just has a bump. Nothing serious. I told you he has a hard head." She was about to shake him awake, when George said, "Wait a minute."

George went back into the room and came out with a bucket of water. Alanna and George shared identical smiles. She nodded and he tossed the water on Neal's face. Neal awoke with a start and started to splutter.

Neal opened his eyes, "What was that for? Why does my head hurt?"

Alanna and George laughed. Alanna gasped, "We opened the door and you weren't paying attention. So you walked into it. And it knocked you out," at this point Alanna had to stop,she was laughing so hard. When she finally got herself under control she finished, "...Then we woke you up."

Neal frowned. "I don't see why it's so funny."

Alanna and George started laughing again. George replied. "It was your facial expression. It reminded us of something else,"George shared a look with Alanna before continuing, "Plus when you get old, you laugh at weird things."

Neal remained skeptical, "Really?"

Alanna and George finally got back under control. Alanna asked, "Everything ready to go, right?"

"Yeah." _I hope_.

"Good. Let's go."

George said, "You guys go ahead. I'm going to check on something."

--------------

Dom sat on his window sill. He looked out into the wilderness which surrounded to fort and the increasing growing fort itself. _I guess I should go, but I don't want to be hurt. I guess I'm being hypocritical. I mean I do like being friends with ladies and its not my fault if they take it for more than it is. Who am I kidding? Kel probably doesn't like or want that kind of guy. I should give up. She deserves someone better. But I can't just give her up without trying. I can't think. _Dom sighed and left the room.

Too bad Dom didn't stay longer or he would have seen somebody climbing into his room. The intruder looked around the room and snatched a piece of paper from the desk.

Neal called out to his cousin, "Dom, where have you been?"

"Nowhere. Just thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"None of your business, Neal."

"Fine. It's time to get this show on the road. Are you ready?"

"Sure, whatever."

"Let's go. You coming, Luc?"

"Yes," he turned to Dom and said, "Let's follow Neal," to Dom he whispered, "Mithros, I hope that is the only time that I say that."

Dom laughed. Neal glared. Yuki was up ahead and called out, "Neal, hurry up. I'm hungry. Where's that kimono that I gave you?"

"Darling, my Yamani flower...I..." said Neal scambling to keep up with his bride. Luc and Dom smirked. Dom said, "Totally whipped."

Luc nodded in agreement. Neal turned back and mouthed 'You are so dead' to Luc and Dom.

Kel wondered what she had done to Mithros or any of the gods to deserve to be involved with two brides whose weddings were coming up in a few days. Kel looked around for a way to escape. Instead, she found that everybody here was doing something with someone else. Luc and Dom seemed suspiciously buddy like.

Neal saw Kel skimming the crowd with a desperate look on her face. He turned and looked at Alanna and George. They both nodded in reply. Neal looked at Luc, who blinked and gave him a thumbs up. Neal walked over to Kel's side and asked quietly. "Do you want to get some air with me in the garden?"

Kel sighed gratefully, "Yes, wait a moment," she turned and said, "Hey, Yuki, Buri I'm going to get some air. Just tell me what I have to do later."

"Okay," Buri and Yuki said simultaneously. They went back to planing the wedding. Kel said, "Neal I knew there was a reason you were my best friend."

Kel motioned for them to leave. Once they left, everybody stopped. Alanna, George, Yuki, Buri, Raoul, and everyone else went to their spots so they could see all of the action. Dom sighed, "I guess it's time. Let me look for my poem."

He looked in all of his pockets, but he couldn't find the paper with the poem on it, "Shit I can't find it."

Luc looked worried., "Don't worry. I'm going first, so you still have time to go to your room and grab it."

"I don't know."

"GO!"

Dom smiled at Luc and ran out of the door, "Thanks."

Luc shook his head.

-------------------------

Neal and Kel walked on the garden's path. Neal suddenly broke the silence by saying, "You know Kel I think that I hear Yuki calling me. Wait a minute. I'll be right back."

Neal sprinted off, Kel laughed, "He is so whipped. Nice job, Yuki."

"I agree."

Kel turned around quickly, startled by the sound of another voice. Kel saw Luc sitting on the bench near by, "Jeez Luc, don't you know not to creep up on your friends?"

"Mmm..whatever."

"So ... what are you doing out here?"

"Well, I saw you leave and I just wanted to talk to you alone."

"Really? Why?"

"I want to read this to you.

You come outside

To view the faint sunset

Light bewildered by trees

Shines through quietly

You glide your soft hair

Perched behind your ear

And in this moment I feel at home

Beneath the interior

You are my humble abode...

Your company is soothing

Calming and reassuring

Inside, the wind chimes ring

You saunter and my hearts sings

Bit by bit I begin to recognize

The enchanting glow in your subtle eyes

Hidden in all abstract paintings

It's you; what all artists see

You are poetry..."

Kel just sat there and smiled., "Thank you Luc. It was lovely..." She gave him a hug and whispered, "It's just like when we were kids. Although I have to say that was a lot better than your others."

Luc smiled and nodded. Unbeknownst to the couple outside, everybody was watching and listening to them. Yuki whispered, "That was so romantic." She turned to Neal and asked, "Why don't you ever do anything like that for me?"

Neal nearly yelled about all the poetry that he had written, but Alanna clapped a hand over his mouth to stop his squawking. She turned to look at the others and asked, "Where is Dom? It's his turn."

Everybody shrugged.

-----------------------------

Dom was looking frantically for his poem. His room was in a state of chaos with everything thrown everywhere. He couldn't find it, no matter how hard he tried or looked. _Great. This is what I get. I guess I'll go and tell Alanna._

_----------------------------------_

Dom showed up at the bar 15 minutes after Luc had read Kel his poem. He looked horrible. Dom sat down to Alanna and said, "I don't have my poem."

Alanna and George looked at each other. Alanna asked, "So what are you going to do?"

"Sit here and get drunk."

Alanna said, "You know this means Luc won the second challenge, right?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Are you sure? You could make something up?"

"No, go ahead and tell Luc."

"Everybody meet later at the Own's barracks to talk about it.," Alanna called out.

Alanna and everybody met a little while later. Alanna started, "Everybody, shut up." And once the noise decreased, she began again, "Luc wins by default since Dom did not read his poem to Kel."

Everybody started to talk at once again. Alanna sighed, "Whatever, George let's go. George?" George wasn't anywhere to be seen.

-----------------------------

While everybody else was meeting, Kel sat outside in the garden. She was about to leave when she saw an envelope on the ground. It was addressed to her. She looked around to see if anyone was around but nobody was. She opened the letter and began read aloud.

"I can't help but turn my eyes on you

Hoping for that time when you'd look back, too

Even for a split second have you felt the same

Or is friends the only thing we became

When I touch your arm and try to make a joke

I'm only hiding the words I always choke

Because if I tell you I'm afraid you'll say

That you just don't love me in that way

So many questions that I want to know

Each time I stand there and watch you go

Even for a split second am I on your mind

Or do you just walk away and never look behind

Sometimes the thing I want the most

Is to lie with you in my arms and hold you close

For a split second have you wanted that, too

Or is it a fantasy that will never come true

Even for a split second did you ever feel

Something between us that seemed surreal

Is there a chance that I'd be more than a bud."

Kel sat there. _Oh my god this is Dom's poem, but it has my name on it._

_---------------------------------------_

**Sorry about the wait again. And I'll probably write a one-shot about the thing that George and Alanna were laughing about. But that's after I finish this story. Love to you guys and I hope you like it. And thank you Anita for the corrections.**

**ILoveIt09**


	16. Chapter 14

**Yay, it was only a week between updates. Thanks to those of you who reviewed. It made me happy. This chapter isn't very long, but I hope you like it. Thank to Anita**

**-------------------- **

Dom was the only one at the bar when Kel barged in. She looked dazed. Dom slurred, "How ya doin' Kel?"

Kel snapped out of it when she heard Dom's voice. She started to blush a lovely shade of scarlet, "Nothing. Are you drunk?"

"No--" He broke off to giggle, "Well may be a little itsy bitsy bit."

"Dom, I think you need to stop."

"No, I don't wanna."

Kel tried to wrench the mug from Dom's hands, but Dom had a strong grip on it. Instead of letting go of the mug Dom toppled over because of the effects the alcohol had on his balance, which really wasn't all that great to begin with. Dom reached out his free hand to balance himself. Unfortunately he grabbed an unstable Kel instead of the bar and brought her down with him. Somehow or another Dom ended up on top of Kel with his arms wedged beneath her. Kel tried to wriggle free, but only ended up making the situation worse. Kel sighed and looked up to meet Dom's eye, "Will you please get off of me?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to. It's very comfy."

"For you maybe, but I am on the bottom."

"Just how I like it."

Kel shrieked, "Dom, shut up. I don't want to hear that. It was absolutely disgusting."

Dom didn't really understand what he had said. He had a nice buzz going on and it was giving him lots of new self-confidence so instead of apologizing he said, "You know Kel, I really really like you."

Kel stopped struggling for a minute to process what he had just said. Slowly, with realization dawning on her she asked, "You wouldn't happen to have written me a poem, would you?"

"Yeah, it was for the challenge. But I lost it and didn't get to read it to you."

Kel stayed quiet through Dom's confession and continued to ponder the meaning of it, "Wait. What challenge?"

"Oh, it's just a competition between me and Luc. What a guy that Luc is, a real man's man."

Kel nearly burst out laughing, but she continued to question Dom, "What is the competition about Dom? Dom?"

Dom had been nuzzling her neck when she had asked her question, "Hmm… you smell so good…. The competition is you."

"What do you mean me? Dom?"

"Whoever wins gets you."

"What the fuck? Who's running this 'competition'?" Kel demanded. When Dom didn't answer, still to busy nuzzling her neck, she pushed him back and said sharply, "Dom, pay attention."

"Well… Alanna's judging it, but everyone else is in on it."

"Everybody?"

"Yep. Everybody."

Kel thought about the new development, "What do you have to do in the competition?"

"Well… there are three… no two… no three challenges. I won the first one. Now Luc has won the second one. Now it's all on the third one."

"Do you know what the third challenge is going to be?"

"Nope, Alanna hasn't told us."

"Hmm… interesting."

Dom's hands started to wonder and Kel smacked them. She continued to think about the competition and what it to do now that she finally knew about it. However, Dom's hands would not be stopped. He had lost all of his fears and restraints and was now willing to show Kel how he felt. He looked into Kel's eyes, "Kel?"

"Hmm..." Kel's eyes looked dreamy and distance to Dom as if she was thinking about something better. Dom looked down to her lips and then looked at her eyes again. He leaned in and kissed her. Dom was kissing her. Moreover, he was pretty good at it too. _Wait what are you thinking Kel. You are not like the "ladies" that he has kissed before. Resist!_ Kel reluctantly pushed Dom off. Dom pouted, "Was something wrong?"

"Yes, Dom I don't feel like taking advantage of you in your drunken state."

Dom replied indignantly, "I am not drunk. And I want to be taken advantage of."

Kel looked skeptically at Dom as he got to his feet. He didn't look to steady, and his legs were a little wobbly, "So you are what? Bashed, sotted, canned, buzzed, hammered, tipsy, wasted, plastered, or stoned? Or maybe there is another reason why you can't stay on your feet for more than a minute without falling."

Dom fell down and Kel gave a little smirk, "I'm just a little off balance because of the kiss. It was spectacular, it knocked me off my feet."

Kel softened. But just as she was about to let it go, Dom tried to sneak another mouthful of beer. She said, "Dom. Stop right now!"

"Why?"

"Because I said so. We're going to take you to your room."

"Why?" Kel sighed at Dom's response and just pulled him to his feet, "Let's go."

Kel looked around for the bartender, but he wasn't there. Kel sighed again and began dragging Dom out of the bar. Dom said, "You know Kel, you're really pretty."

"Thanks."

"Yep, especially with all the little lights floating around your head. And that tree. And everywhere!"

"Hmm..." Kel wondered if Dom would remember any of this tomorrow. She shook her head as she saw Dom start to chase after the lightening bugs, "Dom, come on."

"I don't wanna. This is fun."

Kel grabbed Dom's hand and intertwined her fingers with his, "I said let's go. We have to get you back to the barracks."

They finally arrived at the Own's barracks. Dom was stumbling and Kel was pretty certain the only reason he was still on his feet was because she was holding his weight. Kel knocked and Lerant opened the door, "Kel, what are you doing here? It's late."

Kel jerked her head in Dom's direction. Lerant nodded and asked, "What happened?"

"He got drunk," Kel replied matter-of-factly.

"Okay. We've got it now. You can go."

"Thanks," Kel tried to pull her hand free, but Dom wasn't cooperating. Lerant finally yanked Dom's hand a little painfully and managed to get their hands untangled, "Thanks. Bye."

"Yeah, no problem."

Kel turned and left. Lerant closed the door and turned to all of the guys, "Guess what happened?"

They took one look at Dom and laughed.

---------------------------------

Somewhere else in the bushes of the fort, someone laughed. The person had seen the whole thing. It had been perfect. That person got up and wiped away the tears that had seeped out. The person smiled and walked away.

--------------------------------

**Okay, some one I don't remember who asked if Kel had heard the poem before. The answer is yes, she eavesdropped on Neal and Dom talking about the poem. I think I'm going to have a recap of all previous chapters in my next update. Tell me if you want it.**

**ILoveIt09**


	17. Chapter 15

**I updated again. Three cheers for me. I am going to write out the next few chapters and have my friend Anita update because I will be in Hong Kong over Christmas break. So hopefully that happens. Hope you enjoy!!!**

**------------------------------- **

Dom woke up when the sun hit his eyes. He groaned, what did he do last night? He couldn't remember anything and his head was pounding. He raised his head but a bout of nausea hit him as soon as he did. He ran to the bathroom. Once he finished, he opened his eyes. He gasped. What the hell was he wearing? A fucking wedding dress and a wedding ring to go with it. Whoever did this was going to pay big time.

As Dom tried to get out of the too tight dress he fell over and landed on the floor with a resounding thud. All at once the seams of the dress ripped and Dom shouted, "I don't give a fuck."

All of the Own heard Dom and began to pile into his room. Once they saw Dom on the floor in his wedding dress, they started to roar with laughter.

Dom yelled, "It's not funny. I know you guys did this."

"Did what?" The crowd parted to reveal Luc as the speaker. He took one look at Dom and said, "Don't tell me this is a symbol of your love."

"No. They did this to me."

The Own gasped out adamant denials between their laughter. Dom said dryly, "Ha ha ha. I'm busting a gut you guys. Will you please help me out of this now?"

"Help.. you .. out .. of what?" Neal asked as he ran into the room. He saw Dom and nearly died on the spot from glee.

Dom glared, "What are you doing Nealan or rather Sir Meathead?"

Not even Dom's glare could have stopped Neal from laughing. "Is that lace and embroidery I see? Oh, and the ring! I just saw the ring."

Dom growled. The guys stopped laughing eventually, but the occasionally laugh was commonplace. They got Dom out of the dress. Once he was out of the dress, Dom asked, "So who's was it?"

"We don't know it came in a trunk that was unclaimed."

Just then Yuki came in. She looked around but missed the puddle of white fabric surrounding Dom's feet. "Where have you been Neal? I need your help. I can't find the trunk that had my wedding dress in it."

The silence was deafening but Yuki didn't notice that. However she did notice that there was a ring on Dom's finger. His ring finger as a matter of fact. "Oh Mithros. You're engaged. Dom. To who? It better be to Kel."

Dom opened his mouth to speak but Yuki interrupted. "Well of course it is. Who else would it be? I've got to tell everyone. Maybe we can have a triple wedding. Neal come. You have to find my wedding dress."

Neal trailed behind Yuki reluctantly and mouthed 'Fix this.'

As soon as they were out of the range, the guys broke into chaos.

"What are we going to do?"

"Have you seen her with her fan?"

"I want my mommie!!!"

"Never mind the fan. She's a tyrant. Have you seen Neal lately? He is totally whipped."

"Neal would be like that with anybody."

"True."

"We're still completely and utterly screwed."

Dom shouted, "Everyone shut up. You're making my headache worse."

Luc tsked, "It's your fault for drinking so much."

"Thank you, mother. Now we have to solve this problem."

They all looked at the dress and gulped at the tattered unrecognizable remains. Dom looked around hopefully, "Any ideas?"

Luc spoke up, "That thing is dead."

This comment caused some hysterical and nervous laughter among the Own. Dom yelled, " I've got it."

"Yo do?" They all asked simultaneously. Luc asked, "Well what is your idea?"

"We have to make a new dress."

"How? None of us can sew?" Lerant called out.

"Well... we'll pay a seamstress to do it."

Some one called out. "I think Lalasa came to the fort with Yuki and Buri."

"Great. Somebody go find her and tell her about the situation."

"I'll do it," Luc said, "But you might want to something about the ring."

"What? What ring?"

"The one on you finger."

Dom looked down at his hand and saw the ring was on his ring finger, "Oh shit."

"Well?"

"I don't know," Dom tried to pull it off but it would not bulge, "It's stuck."

"Ha ha."

"Luc, that is not helping."

"Well it's helping me," Dom glared. "Fine. Whatever. You could put a glove on you hand Dom."

"It's spring."

"So?"

"I'll look like a maniac."

"And the point is?"

"I'll look like a maniac."

"Uh huh."

Fine, whatever. I've got to find Yuki before she tells anyone about the fake engagement. Just fix the dress. I really don't feel like being chopped up by a fan." Dom turned around and walked out.

Luc turned to face the Own and asked, "Who do I congratulate in this brilliant plan?"

"Lerant raised his hand. Luc smiled and patted him on his back. "It was fabulous. But next time you should refrain from taking somebody else's wedding dress." Luc chuckled and walked away.

The Own nodded in agreement and went their own ways.

--------------------

Dom looked for Yuki everywhere, but somehow she managed to allude him. Dom was walking on the garden's path when he saw Kel sitting on the bench. "Kel!"

Kel looked up and saw Dom._ I wonder if he remembers. By the way he's calling me I don't think so. I'll kept this to myself._ "Yeah Dom?"

"Hey I was wondering if you had seen Yuki anywhere?"

"Nope why?"

"No reason."

"Really," Kel looked at his gloved hand, "So whats with the glove?"

Dom looked at his hand, "This? Nothing...my fingers are just a little cold...Why do you ask?"

"Umm... maybe because you're only wearing one glove."

"Oh... it's the latest fashion."

"Uh huh... really?"

"Thanks for your help.. Gotta got now."

But before Dom could escape, Kel grabbed his hand. She quickly took off his glove. She gasped, "Oh Mithros. You're engaged."

"Shh. Not so loud."

Kel whispered, "So its true? Who?When?"

"I am not engaged. It's a long story."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you going to explain?"

"Here?" Dom looked at Kel who remained stoic. "Fine. Long story short, the guys dressed me up in a wedding dress with a ring. The dress was Yuki's but we ripped it into pieces. You can't tell her. And the ring won't come off. Plus Yuki saw the ring and assumed..."

"Assumed what?"

"That you and I were engaged."

"What the hell?" Kel yelled. Dom clapped a hand over her mouth, "Shut up."

"Excuse me."

"I can't let this rumor be spread. It would be bad for both you and me. Especially since the Own isn't allowed to marry."

Kel mouthed a silent 'Oh.' She whispered, "So what are you going to do about the ring?"

"I'm not exactly sure. I can't get it off."

Kel thought for a moment before snapping her fingers, "I've got it. Come with me."

"What?"

Kel grabbed his arm and started to drag him to her room.

All of the commotion that Kel and Dom caused attracted a crowd. As Alanna, George, Raoul, Buri, Neal, Yuki and Luc saw those two leave they started to follow.

"Hear we're going to try to get your ring off," Kel said.

-----------------------------

All seven of the 'stalkers' put their ears against the door. They didn't hear anything for a minute but then it started up.

----------------------------

Dom said, "You need to get a little more wet."

"Oh yeah.. that's perfect.. how's about a bit more."

"Ooohhh."

"Harder."

"How's that?"

"Good. Really good."

"Oh Mithros."

"Ahhhh..."

"Almost there,"

"Oh yes..."

------------------------------------

Alanna pulled away, "I can't listen to this anymore. You perverts." George laughed and followed her.

Yuki smiled, "Let's go Neal. We still have to find my dress."

Luc chuckled and walked away.

Raoul was about to bust in there and kill Dom, but Buri pulled him away.

----------------------------------

Unfortunately, they all left before they heard the whole story. Kel said, "Dom I told you it would work. It came right off."

Dom looked at the scene before him. Soap and water were everywhere and a few thing were knocked to the ground from their struggle to free him. Then he looked down at his finger. It felt kinda lonely now. "Thanks Kel. Now I'm off to find Yuki."

Dom suddenly leaned in and kiss Kel on the cheek. He mumbled a good bye and ran off. Kel touched her cheek in wonder. She looked out her door and signed. _Maybe he was telling the truth when he was drunk. _Kel signed again and looked at her room. She signed for the umpteenth time and started to pick up all of the stuff that had fallen down._Maybe cleaning will clear my head._

_------------------------------------- _

**I hope you like it. Bye. Thanks to all my reviewers and Anita. Please Review**

**ILoveIt09**


	18. Chapter 16

**Sorry for not updating. Hope you like. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and Anita. Review please. Lots of swearing**

**---------------------------------- **

Kel wiped the sweat off her forehead. Who knew that cleaning was so hard? Kel was about to start cleaning the bathroom when somebody knocked on the door. Kel opened it to find Yuki on the other side. She smiled, "I would hug you, but I'm all sweaty and nasty."

Yuki shrugged and threw her arms around Kel. "Whatever. So anything you want to tell me?"

"No. I've got nothing to tell."

"Don't give me that bullshit. I know you and Dom are engaged."

"Where did you hear that?"

"A little birdy told me."

"Yuki."

"Fine, fine. I saw Dom's ring. And..."

"And..." Kel prompted.

"Well, I was just walking past your room earlier and..."

"Yes. What else is there, Yuki?"

"I kinda heard you and Dom going at it."

Kel nearly choked, "What the hell?"

Yuki tried to calm Kel down. "It's okay Kel. I understand completely. Neal and I do it too. Why the other day..."

"No. Stop. I can't take it. I don't want to hear it."

Yuki smirked, "So how was it?"

Kel's face was comical. It was red and her eyes were bugged out. Then her mouth began to move without any sound coming out of it. Kel finally snapped out of it and yelled, "Yuki, it is not like that. Dom and I are not engaged. We are not even dating. We are friends."

Yuki laughed, "I believe you Kel." But the disbelief was evident in her voice, not to mention she whispered. "But methinks the lady doth protest too much."

"Yuki, I'm serious. I am not engaged."

"Then what were those sounds of ecstasy that I heard coming from this room today. And the what about the two voices which made those sounds? Why did they sound like Dom's and yours? Why?"

"Yuki. You're taking this the wrong way. The guys were just playing a trick on Dom. They dressed him up in a wedding dress and put a ring on him while he was knocked out from being drunk."

Yuki narrowed her eyes. "What wedding dress?"

Kel was so flustered by the fake engagement that she blurted out, without thinking, "I don't know. All Dom told me that it was yours." Kel realized what she said and knocked her head against the wall. "Yuki. I didn't say that. It was a joke. Ha Ha Ha...Yuki?"

But Yuki wasn't listening. She was seeing red. "They used my wedding dress."

Kel began to laugh nervously. Yuki ran out of the room. Kel sighed and started to follow her friend. Kel muttered. "Oh Mithros help us."

-----------------------------------

Neal walked into Dom's room. "So Dom is there anything that you would like to tell me?"

"Nope."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"Anything new on you and Kel?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Mmm...are you really sure?"

"Yes. Now would you stop saying 'really'. It's annoying."

"Whatever. So...what was I heard coming out of Kel's room was nothing?"

"What did you hear Meathead?"

"Hey. I resent that. Well, I was just minding my own business." Dom snorted. "And then I started to hear these sounds. They were very loud."

"What kind of sounds?"

"Well... there was some moaning and..."

"You fucking pervert. It's not like that. Kel was trying to get the ring off of my finger."

"Uh huh. I believe you."

"I don't care if a meathead like you believes me. All I care about is the truth."

"Whatever, I just came to tell you that Yuki is telling everybody you and Kel are engaged."

"What?"

"Yeah... I tried to stop it, but what can I say? I like seeing you in misery."

"Bastard."

"Meathead."

"Wimp."

"Asshole."

"Mother fucking dick sucker."

"That's it you fucking asshole."

They both screamed and lunged at each other. They met each other half way. They were fighting like it was life or death.

Luc walked in. "Hey you guys." Luc looked down at the two grown-up men. They were rolling around on the floor like little boys. "Break it up."

Neal and Dom looked at each other and nodded. They launched themselves at Luc. They all started to fight. It was impossible to tell who threw what punch or who kicked who. They broke apart when they heard screaming. It was terrifying.

"Fuck, Yuki found out." They said simultaneously. They all started to run towards the barracks.

-------------------------------

**Sorry for all of the cussing. Review.**

**IloveIt09**


	19. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the wait. I hope that it won't be too long for the next one. I'm going to wrap it up in the next few chapters. Read and Review please. I enjoy feedback. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and Anita.**

**--------------------------------**

Neal, Dom, and Luc arrived at the Own's barracks to see all the Own on the groveling to Yuki. It was an impressive and pathetic sight to see. Impressive to see because a petite young woman had made several larger men cower in fear. Pathetic because those much larger men were cowering in fear, although who could blame them.

Yuki asked, "You guys are what?"

They shouted back. "Sorry"

"For what?"

"For being inconsiderate jerks who only think of themselves and not of others."

"And what are you going to do about it?"

"Repent?"

"Repent how?"

"We will beg on our knees for your forgiveness, be your slaves who answer your every beck and call, and find you the perfect wedding dress at any cost."

"Good. Now grovel."

The Own was just about to start again, when Raoul came in. He looked at his men who were cowering away from Yuki and sighed. "What did you to this time?"

Yuki replied, "They destroyed my wedding dress in a careless prank."

Raoul groaned. "Yuki, I'm very sorry on their behalf. They are idiots, but could you excuse them for a bit. Then you can do whatever you want to them."

"Whatever I want?"

"Yes."

The Own groaned. "Raoul, you just sentenced us to a long and miserable death."

Raoul tsked. "No boys, you did that all on your own. I am merely allowing the punishment to be given. Now, let's go boys."

The Own grumbled and followed Raoul out the barracks. Kel and Yuki burst out laughing. "So Yuki what are you going to do? Do you even have an idea? With this kind of power, you could do horribly evil things."

"I have a few ideas. Walk with me Kel and I'll tell you about them. I'm sure you're going to love it."

----------------------------------------------

Neal, Dom, and Luc were left alone unacknowledged. They shrugged and were about to part their separate ways when a page came running into the barracks. He gasped. "Sir Nealan...Lieutenant Dom...Shang Lucien..."

Luc said. "Take a breath and slow down."

Neal gave the boy something to drink. The boy nodded gratefully and continued on. "The Lady Alanna wants to see all three of you in her room."

"When?"

The page thought for a moment and took a deep breath. He screamed. "NOW!!!!!!!!!!"

They sighed and followed the boy. It never ends.

------------------------------------------------------

Kel and Yuki were walking in the garden. They saw a bench in a seclude spot and sat down. Kel asked. "So what are your ideas? And how are you going to follow through with them?"

"Well, I was thinking. . ." Yuki started. She leaned in and whispered in Kel's ear. She carefully explained her plan and when she finished she leaned back and asked,**"**So, what do you think? Is it a good idea? I thought about this a lot and this one seems to be the best choice of action."

"I love it. It is absolutely ingenious. Can I help in any way?"

"Yes. I was going to ask you anyway. You just save me the trouble of asking."

"Okay, but I want to do something else too. I want to get back at Alanna, Raoul, Neal, Dom, Luc, and the others for what they're doing to me."

"Why?"

"Because they think they can meddle in my life without me knowing about it. So I'm going to return the favor. See how they like it."

"I'm in. Do you have any plans? A specific way you want them to pay?"

"Well...I was thinking," this time Kel leaned forward to whisper in Yuki's ear. She spelled out her plan and leaned back and asked, "...you like?"

"I love."

"Great. We're set. Now all we need is the right time and place," said Kel. They looked at each other and laughed maniacally. A laugh that would make a mad scientist cringe in fear.

------------------------------------------

Everybody was in Alanna's quarters and it was not the least bit comfortable. There were too many people in too small a space. Neal asked, "Can we hurry? I want to breathe, not to mention Yuki might need me."

Somebody jeered, "I think it's more like he needs her."

The room chuckled. Alanna spoke up. "Quiet." It settled down immediately. "Good, now that we are all here and hopefully we all know why we are here. Let's continue one. I want to announce the final challenge. Are you guys ready?"

"Yes!!"

"Hell yeah!!"

"Bring it on."

Dom muttered under his breath. "Well it's easy for them to say. They don't have to do shit."

"Okay. So the final challenge is drum roll please... they have to woo her."

"Woo her?"

"Yes."

"What does that mean?" Dom asked.

"Well, you guys need to romance her. Court her. Make her sway with love for you. Dom, you should have plenty experience in that field if even half the gossip I hear is true."

Dom turned red and muttered, "I've got it. I'm going now. Bye."

Alanna yelled out after him, "You have to woo her sometime before the wedding."

"Okay."

Alanna sighed. Luc said, "You know, I think I'll go now. I've got to think about somethings. Later."

She nodded and said, "Everyone can go now."

Everyone left. Alanna rubbed her head. She sighed again. George said, "You know my lioness, if you keep on sighing like that and acting helpless, then I might actually have to save my damsel."

"I'm worried."

"About what?"

"This challenge. I have a feeling that something is going to go wrong."

"Well, we won't be in charge of that. You didn't tell them that Kel is going to be the one to decide who wins the last challenge. We can't decide something like that for Kel, it's her heart and her life, nor ours."

"I know that, but so many things could go wrong."

"Yes, but..."

"No buts."

"I just wanted to say that I was worried that Kel might mistaken love, because I love you and Jon both. But there are different types of love. With Jon, love was a sense of familiarity and comfortability. With you George, I feel like I'm living every moment to its fullest and I can't bare to leave your side most of the time. I hope that Kel doesn't mistake love for Luc with being in love with him. And I hope that she realizes who she is truly in love with. And I hope she doesn't make a mistake. If she doesn't, then I hope it's not to late for her to take it back."

"You did realize who you love and I'm sure Kel will, too."

-------------------------------------------------

**R&R**

**ILoveIt09**


	20. Chapter 18

**Hey, sorry no update for the longest time. But you know how it is. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and Anita who is my beta. Hope you like the chapter.**

**--------------------------------------------**

What can I do for Kel? Why can't I think of anything? Dom sighed. I think I'll take a walk outside to clear my head.

Kel and Yuki were walking in the garden when they saw Dom. Yuki asked, "Should we start now?"

"Yes."

"Hey, Dom," Kel called out.

Dom looked up and saw Kel and Yuki coming towards him. He immediately yelled back, "Hey Kel, hey Yuki. What's up?"

"Well..." Yuki began. She turned to Kel and looked at her expectantly. Kel understood at once and said, "... yes. We wanted to ask you to do a favor for us."

"Sure, no problem. What is it?"

Kel and Yuki grinned in glee. Dom had helped them a great deal without knowing it. He was so innocent. Yuki smirked, "Well, here's what we want you to do."

She gave him a piece of parchment that hit the floor when it was unrolled. His eyes popped from his sockets when he saw it. Kel and Yuki began to slowly back away from Dom in fear that he would say he couldn't do it. Kel added, "You wouldn't mind telling Toby to come and find me if you see him, would you? Thanks."

"Uh-huh." Dom muttered dumbstruck. At least this got the problem of wooing Kel off of his mind. Number one- Assemble a stage. Okay that was easy enough. Only 348 left to do. Better get started.

-----------------------------

Luc was walking aimlessly when he ran into somebody. They fell in a pile of confusion with limbs sticking out everywhere. Luc ended up on the bottom with the other person on top of him. Well, whoever it was, they were a she. He could tell that much. Luc finally looked at who was on top of him. She was a pretty little thing. Her eyes were staring at him, and her face had the whole deer caught in a hunting party look. Luc got up somehow and pulled her to her feet. He apologized, "I'm so sorry. My name's Luc. Is there any way I can make this up to you?"

She looked at him with her doe-like eyes and blinked like she didn't quite understand what he was saying. Luc was about to say something else, but she finally replied, "My name's Lalasa. It's okay really. I should have been paying more attention to where I was going instead of looking everywhere else. You don't have to apologize."

"I do. Are you sure there isn't something I can do for you?"

"Well... could you show me where Keladry of Mindelan resides?"

"No problem. Kel is one of my best friends."

"Really?"

"Yes. Let me tell you all about it. Our friendship started when..." Needless to say Luc began to regal Lalasa with stories of his past with Kel.

-------------------------------

Kel and Yuki were in Kel's room when Toby came in. Toby bowed and said, "Lady Kel, you asked for me?"

"Yes Toby. Get up, I want you to meet my friend Yuki. She's from the Yamini Islands where I used to lived before I returned to Tortall."

"Nice to meet you ma'am"

Yuki smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you. Kel has told me how you have help her out a lot through the years."

At Yuki's words of praise, Toby beamed. Kel cleared her throat, "As much as I would love to praise Toby for the excellence that he has provided, I must insist we get on to the matter at hand. I want to ask you, Toby, if you could do us a favor?"

"Anything for my two favorite ladies."

"Kel you have taught him well. What a flatterer."

"No, Yuki. I didn't teach him that. He learned it all by himself. Anyway."

"Oh yes. Thanks Toby. Kel come over here and look over everything that we have so far."

"Okay." Kel looked at pieces of parchment they had written on and motioned Toby over. "Here's what we want you to do. I want you to gather a lot of kids who want to be in a fun play."

"Okay."

"And could you find the Own for Yuki and tell them to come here? Thank you so much, Toby."

"Sure." Toby ran off. Kel and Yuki smiled, "Now it's time for part two of the plan."

"Oh goody, that's my favorite part."

"Mine too. Now all we need it to wait for Dom to come back from all the errands with all of the supplies that we wanted. Then operation 'You're an idiot if you mess with us' is on."

-------------------------

Luc soon had Lalasa laughing her head off with the antics that he and Kel had pulled through the years. Luc and Lalasa finally reached Kel's room. "Well I guess this is it."

"I guess so. Thank you so much."

"No problem. It was my pleasure."

"Yes. I had a great time."

Luc grabbed on of Lalasa's hands, but he resisted the urge to kiss it. Lalasa blushed, but made no move to remove her hand from his. Little did they know that both Kel and Yuki were on the other side of the door peeking out through the tiny crack they had opened. Yuki nearly giggled but Kel slapped her hand over her mouth before she could make a sound. Luc said. "I guess I should go. I'll see you around hopefully."

"Hopefully. Good-bye." Lalasa stood out in the hall until Luc turned onto a new corridor. She turned to knock on Kel's door, but Kel and Yuki busted out of the room before Lalasa could even raise her hand to knock. Kel smiled, "So tell me everything."

"-us everything," Yuki corrected.

"Yes yes. Just spill."

"My lady, it's nothing. Luc was just trying to be friendly to a poor lost seamstress."

"Lalasa just call me Kel. I've told you to a million times."

"Sorry, my-- Kel."

"Better," Kel stated, "Just being friendly?"

Yuki jumped in, "Very friendly to me. "

Kel continued, "And Lalasa, if I remember correctly, you are neither poor nor lost. I believe you have a booming store in Corus, and I distinctly remember giving you specific directions on how to get here before you left Corus."

"Yes well..."

"Well what?" Yuki prompted.

"Nothing," Lalasa denied.

Kel turned to Yuki and motioned that they would discuss this by themselves later. Yuki nodded and asked Lalasa, "Lalasa, I know that this is short notice, but could you make my wedding dress. But don't do it if it's too much trouble."

"I would love to, but I thought that you already had it."

"Yes I did, but..." Yuki went on to explain to whole debacle to Lalasa.

"Those meatheds."

"We know."

"Those jerks."

"We know."

"How dare they do this to you."

"We know."

"Inconsiderate donkeys."

"We know."

"I hope you guys are doing something about this."

"We are."

"I want in."

"We hoped you would be."

Kel said, "And let me tell you something else..." Kel proceed to tell Lalasa all about the challenge and what had happened to her.

"Oh Mithros! What are you going to do to them?"

Kel and Yuki looked at one another and jumped into explaining their plans. Lalasa listened, nodded, and smiled. "That's excellent."

"We know."

"Anyway, we have no time to waste. Let's start making you wedding dress," Lalasa ordered. She made a fist with the hand that Luc had held. When she did that, she crumpled the piece of paper that Luc had slipped her. It was clear to her that he was merely trying to play with her feelings. She has had enough of those jerks to last a lifetime. But he was so nice. But he loved Kel obviously. Nevertheless Lalasa still slipped the piece of parchment into her apron.

--------------------------------

Dom, walking down the hall, panted, "Only two hundred more to go."

-------------------------------

**Hope you liked it. Review please. It helps me update.**

**ILoveIt09**


	21. Chapter 19

**Read and Review. Thank you to everybody who reviewed. I appreciate it a lot and I just wanted to say thanks for correcting me on Tobe's name.**

------------------------------

Tobe found the Own in their barracks and announced, "Hey, you guys. Yuki wants to see you. She's in Lady Kel's room, and you'd better go now."

The Own groaned. "I don't wanna."

"Why us?"

"Mithros help us."

"No."

"The terror."

"What would happen to us if we didn't go?"

"Let me write my will first."

"Tobe, just tell her you didn't find us, and everyone will still be alive tomorrow."

Tobe, shocked by the Own's cowardice, exclaimed, "No! Stop being little babies. Be men and own up to your actions."

Sighs were heard. "Let's just get this over with."

The Own arrived at the doorstep of their doom ten minutes later and knocked. Somebody inside asked. "Who is it?"

"The Own."

"Wait a minute."

Kel, Yuki and Lalasa began to scramble to get rid of all of the incriminating material which might give away the fact that they were making a new wedding dress for Yuki. They had finally managed to hide everything when the Own began to bang the door again. Kel called out, "Come in."

The Own entered to the room to see Kel and Lalasa consoling Yuki, who was sobbing into Kel's shoulder helplessly. Lerant asked rather insensitively, "What's her deal?"

"Other than you guys ruining her wedding to the man, who she loves with all of her heart, thus destroying her childhood dream of a perfect wedding? Nothing, she's just peachy." Lalasa quipped.

"We couldn't have hurt her that badly."

"Well, let's see," Kel thought for a moment. "You destroyed her wedding dress, and there is no hope of making another one. Lalasa's here but she doesn't have any material with her to make the dress because she only came her to enjoy the wedding which will not have a blushing bride. Let me see if I can make this clear to you, this is like your favorite sports team losing to its arch-rival."

"Bummer." Lalasa rolled her eyes and replied, "Major bummer." Yuki let out a cry. The Own shuffled their feet awkwardly. "What can we do to make it better?"

Yuki let out a wail, "There's nothing to do. I just want to release you guys. I wouldn't ever put anyone through that misery."

Lerant stated idiotically, "My fair lady Yuki, we would go to the ends of the Earth for you, we would battle millions of monsters to make you happy, we would..."

A chorus of "aye"s and "yes"s were heard from the men, Yuki sniffed and dabbed her eyes with her handkerchief. She gave the Own a shaky smile and said, "I couldn't ask that of you guys. You have family and loved ones at home, and it's just too dangerous for anybody. Plus I've already been horrible to you guys enough."

Lerant blustered on. "Yeah you were kinda a bitch--" However before Lerant could commit complete suicide, he was knocked on the head by Qasim who cleared his throat and said. "Lady Yuki, please tell us what we can do for you? It is our burden to get you a new wedding dress whether or not the danger is too great."

"Well...I just can't do it. I'm sorry actually I'm not, because I will not have it on my conscience." Yuki said.

Lalasa, hearing this, said, "Well, if she will not, I will. There is an enchanted cave, which contains the wedding dress worn by the Goddess herself. However, only women can enter into the cave, but you can fool the guardians of the cave by dressing as women. And only...only..." Lalasa faltered and blushed.

Kel stoically finished for her. "Only those who have lost there virginity may enter into the cave, thus excluding all of us. Once you enter the cave, you must pray to the Goddess, and if the Goddess wills it so, then you will be allowed to continue. You must complete a few tasks which are unknown to us before you can receive the wedding dress. That is if you are deemed worthy."

Yuki sobbed, "You should not do this. I am begging you not to."

Lalasa snorted, "They should."

Kel said dryly, "They couldn't do this even if they wanted to."

Those statements decided it for the Own. They couldn't let their manhood be trashed, what would the wrenches say? The Own stated, "We will do it and succeed. Our honor as men and Yuki's future as a bride depends upon it and we will not let that be disgraced."

Yuki weeped, "I can't let you do that for me. The consequences are too great for any to with stand." Wailing from Yuki continued which made her look even more helpless and seem like the classic damsel-in-distress.

Lerant rubbed his head, still glaring at Qasim, and said, "No challenge or consequence is too great."

Kel sighed. "Very well, it seems as though you are quite adamant about doing this. Lalasa, would you give them the instructions for this journey? Men –overgrown boys—be careful with that piece of parchment, it is a gift from the Goddess herself."

The Own took the parchment and marched off. Kel closed the door after them and waited a moment before breaking out in laughter. Part one of the plan had just fallen into place. Yuki and Lalasa giggled and smiled as well. They all began to retrieve out the sewing materials from their hiding places. Lalasa broke the silence. "I can't believe that they actually fell for that crap. I can't wait fot this plot to unfold."

Yuki smiled rather evilly, "I can believe they fell for it, because Neal, as much as I love and adore him. Does not have one ounce of common sense. Also, I know men and they're always a sucker for these types of things."

Kel said, "Yes, they fell for it, but it wouldn't have happened without the brilliant acting skills of you two. You guys were brilliant. Yuki, your crying skills and timing were superb and Lalasa, you always had just the right words to say."

Lalasa replied, "Thank you, Kel. You were wonderful as well."

Yuki clapped, "Yes yes yes, we were all brilliant. Now let's get on to part two."

--------------------------

Meanwhile, Dom had just finished task number 149. Dom sighed and muttered, "Mithros, kill me now." When Mithros didn't send a bolt of lightening down to strike him, Dom looked like her was about to cry, but though about how Yuki and Kel would kill him if her didn't finish. Thus, he said cheerfully, "Only 148 more to go. Oh goody."

--------------------------

**Read and Review. I hope you like.**

**ILoveIt09**


	22. Chapter 20

**Read and Review please**

**-----------------------------------**

Lerant looked at the map and then looked around him. He continued to do this for thirty minutes without pasue until Qasim said, "What in the name of Mithros are you doing, Lerant? How hard can it be to look at some directions?"

"Shut up, I don't see you guys doing any better."

"Well, I believe that any one of us with the map could do better than you're doing, because it doesn't take much to beat the pace that you are going at." Mutters of agreement rose from the rest of the Own and Lerant threw up his hands. "Fine, lead the way," Lerant said as he tossed the piece of parchment towards Qasim, but unfortunately a gust of wind blew it onto the highest branch of the hundred year evergreen tree. 

"Crap."

"Shit."

"Fuck."

"What are we going to do?"

"Beats me."

Qasim said civilly, "This is all on you, Lerant."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Wasn't"

"Wasn't"

"Was."

"Ha, you admitted it."

Wolset broke in the squabble, "Shut it. We need to do something before it flies off again. Now we are reasonable smart, strong, and dashing men, so I'm sure that we can find out some way to get that piece of parchment down." The entire Own looked up at the lonesome piece of parchment and sighed. "Or not."

------------------------

Lalasa, Yuki, and Kel were hiding in the bushes when this happened and it took all their will power not to burst out laughing. Lalasa motioned that they leave, but Kel and Yuki gestured that they wanted to stay and watch. Lalasa was about to leave, but Kel got up to escort her. Lalasa smiled and whispered, "It's fine, I'll be okay. Stay here with Yuki."

----------------------

Once Lalasa was inside the fort, she began to walk towards the knight's quarters, more specifically Alanna's quarters. She arrived and lightly knocked on the door. Her knock led to Alanna poking her red head out and tugging Lalasa into her rooms without another person in the hallway to see or so they believed.

---------------------

Luc had been wondering the halls of Steadfast for some time now, maybe ever since the newest arrival had literally knocked him off his feet. He had been pondering the situation with her when he had caught sight of her. He decided to follow her to make sure that she knew where she was going and did not get lost anywhere. And if she did then he was just happened to be there. Mithros, who was he kidding? He was stalking her, but Luc was curious to know what Lalasa could be doing in Alanna's room. So curious that he put his ear to the door and heard…

---------------------

Alanna asked, "What are you doing here, Lalasa?"

"Well,I was wondering if I could help you out with the challenge."

"Of course. But what do you have in mind?"

"Well..."

"Yes?"

"What are you going to do with Luc? I mean he's going to be depressed after Kel realizes that Dom is the one for her."

"Yes..." Alanna looked at Lalasa, and started to smile. "I see. I hadn't thought of that before, but now that you mention it. Luc might me a bit problematic. What shall we do about him?"

The two ponder the situation. Alanna snapped her fingers and shouted. "I have a plan. Why don't you distract Luc for me?"

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

"But I couldn't. I'm sure he only has eyes for Kel."

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm sure if you use your charms he'll be won over."

"But I couldn't possibly do that. I don't even care for him."

"I understand that and I'm only asking that you do this for the sake of Kel. So will you do it?"

Lalasa sighed. This wasn't at all working out how she wanted, she didn't want to spend more time with the delectable Luc. Well, only for Kel who had helped her when others would not have. "Yes."

Alanna smiled. "Now that's done, why don't you find Luc and distract him."

Lalasa looked skeptically at Alanna, but shrugged off Alanna's strange behavior as one of her eccentric old lady notions. Boy, if she really knew what was going on in Alanna's mind then she would be scared.

---------------------------

Luc heard Alanna's command and took off. The last thing that he needed was for Alanna and Lalasa both to find him snooping plus he needed some time to figure everything out.

--------------------------

Lerant looked at the tree and gulped. "You guys aren't actually going to make me climb that are you? I mean we're all buddies right?"

"Lerant, let's look at this situation from the rational and logical perspective: You're the lightest and the most agile plus you were the one that let go of the paper in the first place."

Lerant looked at the Own and sighed. He walked up to the tree, grabbed a branch, and began to climb the tree. He was nearly there when the wind blew and the paper flew to the next tree. Lerant nearly cried. He descended and declared, "There is no way that I'm going to climb another tree. It's wasn't even my fault, Qasim was the one who didn't catch it."

The Own agreed, and after much persuasion on the part of the entire Own, Qasim began his ascent up the tree. Then, incidentally, Qasim had just reached the top of the tree when the paper blew out of his reach and into another tree. The whole cycle started again and didn't end until the last man of the Own tried and succeeded in getting the paper. That man happened to be Wolset and his tirade began. "Who's the man?"

"You are."

"Who saved your ass?"

"You did."

"Ha ha ha, looks like one for Wolset and zero for the rest of the Own..."

Somebody yelled. "Wolset, shut you trap or I'll imitate your drunken rambling that you did last week. I think I remember something about the bar-mistress, Rosmerta."

Wolset blushed and closed his mouth. Lerant asked, "Well, you got the map so why don't you use it."

"Okay, so it says..."

-------------------------

Kel and Yuki were still hiding in the bushes, and desperately trying to contain their laughter. Yuki whispered, "Mithros! That was hilarious."

"I know, but it was so tragic for them. Do you think we should stop?"

"Kel, let me reiterate this for you: they used my wedding dress in a prank in which it was destroyed beyond repair."

"So I guess we're going to the cave?"

"Yep."

"Okay."

---------------------

The Own finally made it to the cave. They looked at it. It didn't look like anything out of the ordinary. Maybe it was a little dark and dank but caves were supposed to be that way. The Own sighed. They looked at one another. Lerant spoke up. "If anybody hears about this, everybody goes down. Got it?"

"Nobody's going to hear about this."

"Let's just get this over with."

The Own suited up in the clothes that Kel, Yuki, and Lalasa have provided them. Wolset laughed and pointed at Lerant. "Man Lerant, you make one girly girl."

"Shut up," said Lerant blushing furiously. 

"Aw isn't that cute."

"Shut up or I'll tell Rosmerta, Wolset."

"Yeah, whatever." But Wolset stopped teasing Lerant about his girlish figure. Qasim said, "Let's just get this over with."

They entered the cave and were instantly surrounded by the darkness in the cave. The Own wondered into the depths of the cave until a voice suddenly spoke. "Who goes there?"

Lerant pitched his voice into a girlishly high voice. "We do."

"State you purpose."

"We have come to help our friend get her wedding dress back."

"Are you virgins?"

"No."

"When did you lose your virginity?"

"Well that's kinda personal."

"We are the guardians and we decide whether any of you are worthy to enter. Sluts."

**Hope you like it. Review please. It helps.**

**ILoveIt09**


	23. Chapter 21

**Hey. Hope you like the chapter. I really appreciate all the reviews. Keep them up please.**

* * *

"So which one of you women would like to share the nasty details first?"

After much deliberation and pushing, Lerant was shoved in front of the other cross-dressers. Lerant cleared his throat, "Well, I'm 21 years old and I have an older sister--"

"Please, we don't want to listen to the sordid details of your insignificant mortal life. We just want to verify your sluttishness."

"Okay, I did it with Rosemerta."

"But didn't you meet her last month?" Qasim asked.

"Yes."

"So you were a virgin until then?"

Lerant blushed crimson. The guardians spoke once again, "Qasim , would you like to divulge the tale of your cherry being popped?"

"Yes, well, I lost it to Elizabeth. She had flaming red hair and a body a man could sink into."

"Hey I lost it to her, too."

"No way me too."

"Ditto."

Other sounds of agreement were made and while they were talking of their exploits, a soft voice muttered, "What idiots." The Own went on for a while before the Guardian interrupted. "What do you mean by and I quote a body a man could sink into end quote?"

The Own looked flustered. "Are you lesbians?"

Silence. "Well, are you?"

Finally Qasim said. "Yes."

"Fine. I have heard enough of your sluttish exploits. Proceed on. There you will find a maze that you can easily solve since it deals with the woes and joys of being a woman."

* * *

Dom sighed, "Finished."

"Finished with what?" Dom nearly jumped two feet at the sound of another person's voice. He turned around to face the possessor of the voice with his hand clutching his heart and his eyes bulging. He sighed. "Oh Kel, its only you."

"Yes, who did you think it was?"

"No one, you just startled me."

Kel eyed him. I can see, so did you finish them?"

"What?"

"Well, you said finished. So I'm assuming..."

"Oh yeah, I did everything on the list."

"Perfect. Thanks, Dom"

"Yeah, no problem."

'So if you don't mind me asking, what are doing with all the stuff that I did?"

Kel paused. "I think it's better that you don't know. Actually I'm sure it's better that you don't know."

"If you say so."

"Bye."

"Bye," Dom sighed and went off to look for the rest of the Own, where ever they may be.

* * *

Raoul was looking everywhere for the Own, _where could they be. We need them for the next challenge. Plus I can't have my men go missing on me. This isn't natural._ "Where are they?"

"Where have you been?"

"Oh Buri..." Raoul looked like a little boy who was caught with his hands in the cookie jar.

"Yes." Buri raised her eyebrows.

"Well, you see...I was kinda looking for the Own..."

"The only thing that I see is the missing groom needed for the wedding that's about to happen in a few days."

"But my men..."

"Yes?"

"They not here."

"I can see that."

"Exactly. I have to go look for them."

"Okay, Raoul, what did we agree on?"

"To be fair, you were the one who agreed on it."

"What did we agreed on?"

"To put the wedding and honeymoon before the Own and the Riders."

"Got it?"

"Yes, but..."

"Good." And with that last comment, Buri dragged Raoul off. As she was dragging him away from the barracks, Dom walked in. Raoul mouthed, "Find the rest of the Own. Then report to me."

Dom winked. How unfortunate to see such a great man be tamed.

* * *

Luc spotted Lalasa sitting in the garden by herself. Perfect. Time for Plan I-gotta-make-Lalasa-believe-that-I-like-like-her-and-not-Kel. Luc started to whistle and stroll leisurely down the path, which led to Lalasa. Then when he was right in front of her, he said, "Oh Lalasa, I didn't know that you were here."

"Well, I didn't exactly tell anybody that I was going to take a walk in the garden."

"What a coincidence, neither did I."

"Uh-huh.." Lalasa looked at Luc dubiously. Luc searched his brain for a clever solution. "Do do you know where Kel is?"

Lalasa instantly jumped into overdrive. She could not let Luc interfere with Kel and Dom. "Say Luc, why don't we take a walk? It's such a nice day. And we..."

Luc grinned. "It would be my please my fair lady."

Lalasa blushed and tried to remember that he liked Kel and not her. Bu it was so hard when he looked at her so intensely almost as if she was the only person in his universe.

 

* * *

Alanna was opening her door to take a walk when a bucket of green goo splatted all over her. She wiped the goo off of her face and growled, "Who did this?"

George looked out the door and chuckled. "Green looked good on you."

"Ha ha ha really fun...oh wait it's not." Alanna glared at him. George finally stopped laughing and proceeded to help her out when another bucket of goo splatted all over him. Only this time it was purple. Alanna cracked up. She tried to calm herself and took several deep breaths before managing to say, ". . . karma . . ."

* * *

The Own had just started into the maze when they reached the first fork. In between the fork there was a sign, it said, "I'll give you the way to go if you answer the question correctly."

Lerant said, "Simple enough."

"What's the question?"

"It asks what is the normal interval between a woman's monthly?"

"It gotta be a few weeks, because I swear my sisters go pms-ing every two weeks. Then they decided that they hate all men and tried to throw stuff at me." Mutters of agreement were heard. Lerant broke in the conversation, "Um, are you guys idiots? Monthlies? Clue much?"

Qasim nodded, "I hate to say it, but Lerant does have a valid point. Put our answer in."

Lerant spun the dials until they spelled month. The lock clicked and a slip of parchment flutter down. It said, "Left."

They continued on with a few incidents of men jumping on top of one another because they thought they saw a mouse. They finally reached another fork in the maze. And yet a again a sign like the one before was there, but this time the question was, "What do women really mean when they day their 'fine'?"

"Is that a trick question?"

"Are you an idiot? Of course it's a trick question! When women say something like that, its never fine. They want you to make it better."

"Then why don't they say that?"

"Because we are the ones that did the wrong thing so they want us to fix own mistakes."

"Man... that's confusing."

"You said it."

"So can you explain it to me once again."

"Well..." Groans were heard. Lerant got to the point. "I really don't care for going in depth into the minds of women, because quite frankly it scares and confuses me. So could we please answer the question?"

"Sure."

"So what does it mean? Anyone?"

"I don't know."

"I'm confused."

"Huh."

"Why are we doing this again?"

Wolset said, "Come on men, we have gone through numerous fights, battles, and wars with worthy foes. We can surely answer a question dealing with the interworkings of a woman's mind."

 

* * *

**Review please. I'm going to try to update as soon as possible and reviews make them come faster.**

**ILoveIt09**


	24. Chapter 22

**Read and Review. Thanks to all of my reviewers. Love all the reviews. They make me feel happy. Love to Anita, my beta.**

* * *

Lerant shouted, "I'm going crazy!"

"Why? We've only been in here for an hour or so."

"Can we please just find an answer to the question?"

"Well, if we knew the answer to the question, we would have answered it already."

"Okay. Breath."

Qasim said, "Women mean that something is wrong, but they want you to figure it out. They want you to know them well enough that you know when something is off without them saying a word."

"Okay." Qasim's answer was entered and the lock popped open. "Woo-hoo."

"Alright!"

Wolset took the piece of paper and read. "Left."

They went to the left side again, and they continued to follow that route until they hit another fork in the maze. The question was, "Why do women want marriage and commitment?"

"Geez..."

"I don't know."

"Why? Why me?"

"I love polygamy."

"And that is why you got dumped by Isabella."

"Shut up."

"Hey, I like playing the field, too."

"And women call you an ass for playing it."

"True."

"So..."

"So..."

"Any ideas?"

"Well, I know I want marriage to make sure the kids are mine."

"Yeah."

"Here here."

"But wouldn't the woman know whose baby she was carrying?"

"Yes."

"Well, strike that from the list of possible answers."

"Right."

After that there was silence. No ideas were being brought forth now.

* * *

Buri finally got Raoul under control with the promise that they would go jousting later on. Buri was leading him to their rooms. When they reached them, Buri opened the door, and a flood of bird seeds engulfed them. Buri surfaced and yelled, "Raoul, you have some explaining to do!"

"I didn't do it. I promise."

"You swear on Mithros and the Great Lady that you didn't do it?"

"Yes!" Raoul exclaimed, trying to convince Buri, who was giving him the nastiest look that he had ever seen. "I swear."

"Okay, but if you didn't do it, then who did?"

"Don't know."

"Really helpful, Raoul."

"I try."

"Well, try harder next time please. And maybe you could open a window, please."

"Yes." Raoul did as he was asked, but that turned out to be a mistake. Because once the windows were open, birds began to flock inside, Raoul was knocked down by the sheer volume of the incoming birds. Once he recovered, he saw that birds of all kinds were perched everywhere eating the seeds. He said, "So this solves the problem of getting rid of the seeds."

"But how do we get rid of the birds?"

"Dunno."

"And what about the bird poo?"

"Dunno."

"I hate bird poo."

"Me too."

Buri looked at him and sarcastically said, "Great another thing that we have in common."

"It is, isn't it?" Raoul said, completely missing the sarcasm.

Buri just sighed.

* * *

Dom was sitting in his room contemplating all the ways to woo Kel for the competition. He decided to do some researching and went to the library. If he didn't get anything done, then he could say he was learning some thing. Oh the woes of being in love.

* * *

Kel was thinking about the morality of Yuki, Lalasa, and she to be playing all of these pranks. Was it right for them to be doing the pranks? No and all of her Yamini instincts were telling her not to do something so childish, but she couldn't help herself. Being a child was just to much fun and nobody was being seriously injured. She couldn't wait to see their reactions to the manuscript, which she was revising.

Tobe walked in and asked, "My lady, you called?"

"Yes, Tobe. Thanks for coming. I just wanted to give to this. It's the script for the play that I asked you to do."

Tobe grabbed the script and started to flip through it. He turned a couple of pages before cracking a smile and saying, "My lady, this is really funny." He turned another page and started laughing hysterically.

"I want to be Sir Neal."

Kel choked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I can just imagine his facial expressions." Then he proceed to imitate them, his imitations were right on cue and hilarious. But just as Tobe was in the middle of his demonstrations, Neal and Yuki walked in. Neal asked curiously, "What are you doing Tobe?"

Tobe looked at Kel for help, but she merely shrugged her shoulders. Tobe cleared his throat, "I was giving Kel a taste of my acting skills for the play."

"Really? You might want to watch it. The part of your audition I did catch was a bit over the top. But what play?"

Neal looked genuinely interested in the play.

"Well..." Tobe looked at Kel, who had decided to step in before anything happened. "...well, that's a secret, Neal. But you're in it."

"Really? What do I do?"

Kel shook her head. "Neal, I can't answer that."

Neal used his puppy dog face in hopes of breaking Kel down, but as soon as he turned his back to Tobe, Tobe began to mimic him. Kel and Yuki saw Tobe and began to crack up. But when Neal faced Tobe again, Tobe held up his hands and innocently said, "Women. Don't even want to know what they're thinking."

Neal cocked his hip and placed his hand on it. The overall stance was very feminine. He agreed. "Uh-huh." This caused Kel and Yuki to burst into another fit of laughter. Neal asked, "What's going on?"

Kel and Yuki instantly became silent and looked stoically at Neal. Kel replied. "Nothing, Neal."

Yuki winked at Kel and Tobe and led Neal out of the room before he asked anymore questions. "Neal, we have to talk about the wedding plans..." Neal groaned and forgot all about his suspicions about the play. Yuki waved good-bye to Kel and Tobe without even stopping. Yuki kept Neal occupied until they reached their rooms, then she remembered about her meeting with Buri. So she left Neal in front of his room, but before she could get more than a few steps away, Neal yelled. "What?!"

Yuki turned around to see Neal being drenched with vegetables of all kinds including broccoli, cauliflower, carrots, cabbage, and many more. Neal was soaked head to toe with their juices, that appeared to have been added for a little flair and a little more fun and his head and shoulders were places for the vegetables to rest on top of. Yuki giggled.

* * *

"Oohh oohhh, I got one. How about women want commitment because they want to see men suffer."

Laughter was heard echoing throughout the vast cavern that the maze engulfed. Lerant seriously said, "A woman wants commitment, because she wants love and stability."

"I don't know about you guys, but my woman wants marriage because she loves my crazy moves. In bed that is."

"A woman wants to know somebody is there, and that she won't be alone or lonely."

"She wants to believe in true love and soul mates. She wants to declare their union for the whole world to see that they are truly in love."

"Love."

"Yeah. That is good. Put it in." the answer was put in, and a piece of paper came out. It said, "We like the answer, but it is not correct. However, we like your answer so we'll give you a puzzle to solve in place of the question."

A bag contain pieces of a jigsaw puzzle appeared beneath the sign. "Oh, man."

"Why?"

"Will it ever end?"

"I want my mommy."

"Me too."

"I hate puzzles."

* * *

**Review please. I always love feedback.**

**ILoveIt09**

* * *


End file.
